Protecting Hogwarts
by fairytailcrossover
Summary: Dumbledore is worried about his students' safety following Voldemort's return and the Ministry's blatant refusal to accept it, so he calls on an old friend to help him protect Hogwarts. First story, hope you like it, you can comment anything I can take it :) Post Grand Magic Games
1. The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

It was a normal day as Lucy woke up, not at all surprised, to see the tuft of pink hair pointing out of the sheets next to her. 'What am I going to do with him?' she thought as she climbed out of bed, dragging him out with her, before forcibly waking him up with a kick to the face, yelling out "Lucy Kick" as he was flung out the window, Happy flying after him, tears streaming down his face, mumbling about "Scary Lucy".

Suddenly, Lucy remembered what had happened the previous day at the guild, when Master had asked the Thunder God Tribe, Team Natsu, the Strauss siblings, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Pantherlily to meet at the guild later that day.

Previous Day:

Lucy had quickly gotten ready, grabbing her keys and whip and heading out the door to find Natsu and Happy waiting for her with their big goofy grins. They made their way to the guild in a comfortable silence, each questioning the reason their Master would ask Fairy Tail's strongest members to all come together like that.

When they had finished the short walk to the guild, they had found that the rest had just arrived as well, and Gildarts was waiting for them too. Lucy, finally saying something, whispered to Natsu, "What do you think is going on?" Natsu looked to be in deep thought for a brief moment, before flashing a toothy grin and saying, "I don't know but I hope it involves fighting!" Lucy face palmed, shaking her head at his words, while his fists caught fire as he imagined fighting some great and mysterious enemy.

After Gildarts had led everybody into a back room of the guild, the Master made himself known, along with another man they had never seen before. He looked to be as old, or older than, Makarov, with a kind face, long white hair with a matching beard, both in color and in length, and a pair of wire glasses on his face.

As everyone sat down in the various chairs scattered across the room, Macarov spoke up. "Hello my children. This is Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of mine from another world, called Earth." At this, Lisanna shyly raised her hand, and gaining a nod of approval from the master, asked what they all were thinking, "Another world? Do you mean like Edolas?"

Makarov smiled and confirmed her question, "Yes, in a way, Earth is like Edolas, in that they practice a very different type of magic than us. In this land, a witch or wizard will channel their magical energy into a wand, which will then convert the magical energy into something tangible. Witches and wizards must use these wands, and they must voice the spell they are about to perform. Also different from our world, magic is what they call genetic, it is quite literally in their blood. Not every person on Earth is able to use magic, nor is every human even aware that magic exists. There has been an ongoing feud in this world involving what they call "purebloods", "half-bloods" and "Muggle-borns" led by a dark wizard named Voldemort. This man was thought to be dead several years ago, but it appears that he has cheated death. The magical authorities of this world, however, refuse to believe that he has returned and will not take any actions to ensure the safety of the magical world, including the school run by Albus. For this reason, he has come to me in order to ask for our help in protecting his students."

Erza spoke up then, "will we be going undercover as students at this school in order to help protect the students?" Makarov then said, "Some of you will be undercover as students, while others will be teachers. We will be known as students from Fairy Tail Academy of Ancient Magic. Some classes you will share with the students of the school while others will be with our teachers, which will mainly include training, scouting, and sharing gathered information."

The man named Dumbledore then stood up, saying "I would greatly appreciate your help, and I am sure you will be able to keep my children safe. There is one other thing I feel I should mention. In order to help you assimilate with our students, you will each be sorted into one of the four houses, including those who will be teachers. There is Hufflepuff, the House of the Loyal, Ravenclaw, the House of the Intelligent, Slytherin, the House of the Cunning, and Gryffindor, the House of the Brave. I will have no control over who will be sorted where, but with such a large group, it should not be entirely difficult to get at least two into each house. I am afraid I am being called back to my world, as we are preparing for the new school year, I will be back tomorrow at 7 a.m. so that you will be able to receive a tour of the grounds and be able to meet all of the teachers before the students arrive. I will warn you, though, that several of the teachers will be anxious to see your magic form. However one teacher will not be there until later tomorrow, which is for the best as she is not to know of who you are or why you will be there. Her name is Professor Delores Umbridge. No I must take my leave, I look forward to seeing you, and formally meeting you tomorrow."

"Oi Gramps, do we get to fight this Voldy guy, cause IM ALL FIRED UP" says Natsu. Every person in the room turned to face Natsu as they all looked blankly at his stupidly happy face.

"You idiot! Did you not hear a thing the Master or Mr. Dumbledore said?!" yelled Lucy through the silence, as she landed a solid Lucy Kick straight to his face, for the second time that day. The rest of the guild joined in, punching him down to the ground before returning their attention to Makarov, leaving Natsu crying in the corner with several large bumps on his forehead.

"Master? Who is going to be doing what on the job?" asked Mira sweetly.

Makarov looked up from Natsu's beaten body and replied, "Ahh yes, you're assignments. Here I have a light pen" Makarov then wrote in the air:

**Headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy of Ancient Magic: Makarov Dreyar, Mavis Vermillion**

**Teachers: Laxus Dreyar, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Gildarts Clive**

**Students: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Bickslow, Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Evergreen, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser**

**"****Pets": Carla, Happy, Pantherlily**

He explained while writing, "Following the sorting, I will do my own sorting, putting you into groups and assigning you with a 'teacher' to go to during some of your 'specialized classes'."

After seeing the list on the board, Happy started crying, "Why am I only a peeeeet? Everyone always underestimates me!"

Makarov simply replied, "Animals do not talk on Earth, it is as simple as that my child."

Lucy asked, "Is Mavis coming with us? Will the people there be able to see her?"

Makarov stated that she would be coming, but no one would be aware of her presence.

Elfman, upon seeing himself as a teacher exclaimed "I'm a teacher? That's a MAN."

Evergreen responded with, "In case you haven't noticed, the only people who are teachers are the ones who couldn't possibly come across as a minor, because of size mainly, but in Cana's situation because of her drinking habits"

Cana laughed out loud at that saying, "I'll drink to that, if it means I get to drink while I'm at the school. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to drink."

Gildarts through his arm around his "little girl" excitedly saying "We'll get to spend so much time together on this mission, we'll have some much needed father-daughter bonding time."

While Cana was busy trying to pry her father off of her, Mira started tearing up saying, "I'm older than Elfman. Why aren't I a teacher?"

Before she could get too sad, Freed quickly pointed out that it would probably be very useful having her as part of the students, because people easily opened up to and trusted her, to which Mira instantly brightened up.

Gray then muttered, "I just hope I don't end up in the same house as the flame idiot…" to which Gajeel snorted, and Natsu exclaimed "Well why would I want to be with Ice Prick and Metal Face anyways?" This started a three-way brawl, and before long, Elfman was drawn in, as were the rest of the guild, until finally the Master pulled them apart. "Now go home brats, and get ready to go, we've already got all of your school supplies so don't worry about that. Hang out with your friends staying here, and meet in this room tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning."


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

The time had arrived. It was 6:30 and all of the chosen Fairy Tail wizards had come together at the meeting place to wait for Dumbledore. All of a sudden, a flash of light erupted from nowhere, and suddenly Dumbledore was standing in the room, holding what looked like an old boot. After friendly greetings and some basic introductions, it was 6:58, and Dumbledore told the Fairy Tail wizards to gather around and grab onto the strange boot. Not entirely sure why, but knowing they were supposed to, the wizards did as they were told. As the clock struck 7, the entire world started spinning, until they felt themselves falling, landing in a large heap in the middle of a great hall.

As the wizards looked around, they were confused, as it was clearly a closed room, but they could easily see the sky above them, not to mention the fact that they were surrounded by several of the professors of Hogwarts staring at them. Dumbledore, who had somehow managed to avoid the heap, along with Makarov and Gildarts, calmly explained that the ceiling was a charm cast to mimic the sky. Both sides then decided it was time for introductions, starting with the Hogwarts professors.

The first to step forward was a large man, with unkempt, curly brown hair, who looked in desperate need of a bath, but still had a gentle look on his face. Introducing himself he said, "The name's Hagrid. I'll be being yer Study of Magical Creatures professer. I'm also the gatekeeper here, so I take care of all the magical animals in Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. Pleasure to meet ya all."

The next to step forward was a rather stern looking woman, with a tall witch's hat on her head, and a pointed look on her face. Taking in the strange people in front of her she simply said, "I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration here, although I'm not sure if you'll be taking that class during your stay, due to your… special magic. I am also the Head of House for Gryffindor, in the case that any of you are sorted into it."

Following McGonagall was a strange woman, with frizzy, curly hair, rather large eyes, made to appear even larger by the large glasses on her face. She spoke with a rather airy, not entirely there tone, saying "I am Professor Trelawney. I teach Divination, but I don't think any of you will be taking my class."

A short, stocky woman stepped up after Trelawney, saying, "Hello, I am Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher here, and the Head of House for Hufflepuff. I'm sure some of you will end up in my house, and the others I will most likely see in class."

A short man, wearing round wire glasses, and sporting a middle part followed Sprout, introducing himself, "I am Professor Flitwick. I teach Charms, and I am the Head of House for Ravenclaw. I doubt I will be seeing you in class, as Charms involves wand magic, which you do not use, but I may see some of you if you are sorted into my house."

Finally, a man with medium length hair, which appeared to be greasy, and pale skin stepped forward. In a very bored voice, he stated, "I am Professor Snape. I am the Head of House for Slytherin and the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. I shall see you in class, and possibly some of you in my house."

Makarov stepped forward. "Hello, fellow wizards. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the Fourth, and Sixth, Master of the Fairy Tail magical guild. Because we each use different magic, if you so wish, we will demonstrate one of our abilities for you." He paused, and upon seeing the nods from several of the teachers, and the glimmer of curiosity in the eyes of those that didn't respond, continued, "I myself use a variety of magics, but the one I am most known for is my Titan Magic." At this, he grew to the height of the building, stretching his arms out to emphasize his ability, before returning to his original size. He continued, "In addition to me, our First Master, Mavis Vermillion, is actually with us, but because you do not have the mark of Fairy Tail, you will be unable to see her unfortunately." All of the Fairy Tail wizards turned behind them to look at what appeared to be nothing, while they all saw a giggling Mavis. Makarov finished, "Now I will allow my children to introduce themselves, starting with the teachers."

At this, Gildarts stepped forward, "My name is Gildarts Clive, and I use Crash Magic." As Hagrid was about to say something, Gildarts smirked and replied to the unasked question, "A dragon named Acnologia decided to take a bite of me when we fought, in case you were wondering. And by the way, I can't show you my magic without destroying anything, so I'll just keep it to myself."

When Gildarts finished, Cana looked up from the barrel of alcohol she had somehow managed to bring from the guild hall and said, "I'm Cana Alberona-" "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER, MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL" interjected Gildarts, jumping on his precious daughter, before Cana forcibly pushed him off. She continued, "As I was saying, don't worry if I start drinking a lot, I can handle my liquor so you got nothing to worry about. And I use Card Magic. I can use my cards for attacks or to use for fortune telling." She showed her ability by using her Prayer's Fountain's Card, to which all of the professors seemed quite astounded by. She then returned to her drinking.

Elfman Strauss then came over, saying, "I'm Elfman Strauss and I'm a real MAN. I use partial and full body take over magic, using Beast Soul and Beast Arm." He then performed a partial body takeover, using his Beast Arm: Black Bull.

Finally, Laxus stepped up. "I'm Laxus Dreyar, and I'm the Master's grandson. I practice Second Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic." As he was about to explain Dragon Slayer Magic, McGonagall quickly explained that Dumbledore had already filled them in on the basics. Laxus then decided to simply show them his Lightning Dragon Roar, before stepping back.

"These four capable wizards I have decided to use under the guise of teachers, mostly because they wouldn't pass for students, and in Cana's case, they wouldn't react very well to being a minor" explained Makarov. "Now it is time for you to meet your new students. There are twelve of them in total, and three of them have their Exceed friends as well. Why don't we start with them?"

With this, Gajeel and Lily stepped forward. "Yo, I'm Gajeel Redfox. I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, so for whoever cooks around here, if ya got any iron that'd be great." He then stuck his arm out creating an Iron Dragon Club to show his ability. Lily then said "I am Pantherlily, and I am an Exceed." He grew his wings and flew around before landing on the ground. "I also have a battle mode," he said calmly before growing to his original size and then back down again.

Wendy came after, saying "Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell. I practice Sky Dragon Slayer magic, so I can use wind magic and I can heal people. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She then called a wind to her, allowing everyone in the hall to feel the wind move to her specifications. After that, Carla introduced herself, again showing her flying abilities.

Things went on like this until all the members had been introduced. Throughout the introductions, the professors continued to be dumbfounded. A man who could create objects out of ice from thin air, a girl who could summon people from another world to help her, a man who could control lost souls and use his eyes to control yours, a girl with a body made completely out of water. It was mind-blowing to say the least, and their doubts about a group of teenagers ability to protect the school left them in favor of the awe and surprise they felt.


	3. The Teachers of Fairy Tail

Thank you to everyone who favorited and/or followed my story! It makes me so happy, and I will update chapters as fast as I possibly can!

Chapter 3: The Teachers of Fairy Tail Academy

Several hours after the introductions were made, and following a tour of the castle, the students were arriving to the school. Once all the returning students were seated and the first-years had been sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"This year, we have been honored with the presence of a visiting school: Fairy Tail Academy for Ancient Magic. Twelve of their students, 4 of their teachers, and their Headmaster have all made a trip to join us for a year of schooling," Dumbledore began. "They use a different type of magic than we use, so classes such as Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms will be taken separately with their own teachers, while classes like Herbology and Potions will be taken together. Without further ado, I would like to welcome Master Makarov Dreyar."

All of the students looked to the front with curiosity, but were surprised to see a small old man with white hair standing up. "Ahem. I am Makarov Dreyar. We will be having each of our teachers and students sorted into a house. First is Gildarts Clive."

Gildarts walked up to the stool at the front of the room cautiously. The students were taken aback when he turned around and they saw metal body parts. They also were surprised to see a look of relief cross his face.

"Merlin, what's he look so relieved for and why does he have a metal arm and leg?!" whispered Ron to Hermione and Harry. "Shhh!" replied Hermione, watching intently.

'At least I didn't break anything' Gildarts thought as he put the hat on. Surprisingly, the hat responded, 'Is it normally a problem for you to walk without breaking something? Ah, nevermind that question, I can see that it is. You are quite loyal and smart, and your magical power is astounding. You fought a dragon head on by yourself? That action in itself shows you can only be sorted into one house GRYFFINDOR'. Gildarts then stood up and walked up to the teachers table, where the woman named McGonagall had made room for him.

"Maybe we'll get to hear how he lost his arm and leg George!" said Fred excitedly to his twin. "Right you are Fred, right you are!" replied Fred with a smirk, knowing that somehow they'd get the information out of him.

"Next is my grandson Laxus Dreyar" said the Headmaster of Fairy Tail.

"Blimey! His scar's even bigger than mine" exclaimed Harry when he saw the tall, blonde, muscular person that was apparently Laxus Dreyar sit on the stool and calmly put the hat on his head. "Merlin he's hot," Lavender practically drooled. When she saw him smirk, she almost thought she had heard him, until she remembered he was on the other side of the room.

'I assume you can see my thoughts and memories?' thought Laxus once the hat was on his head. 'Very observant of you. You are quite powerful, and although you have made mistakes in the past, I can see that you regret them and are working towards making them right. This greatly reminds me of our house Slytherin. You have the ambition and cunning of a Slytherin. For this reason I believe I must place you as an example of redemption in SLYTHERIN' decided the Sorting Hat. Laxus then stood up, making his way over to the spot next to Professor Snape.

"Up next is Cana Alberona." A girl with long brown hair and what looked like a bikini top on made her way up to the stool, with a flask in her hand, a light blush on her cheeks.

"She looks drunk. What kind of teacher would get drunk during the opening ceremony? Hmph." Said Hermione as she eyed the mage.

'Hurry up hat, I've got drinking to do,' thought Cana as she took a swig of the alcohol in her flask. 'Showing up drunk isn't very teacherly of you, though I suppose that why they didn't choose you to be a student,' replied the hat. 'Yeah, whatever, just sort me already.' 'Hmmm… despite what most might believe due to your drunkenness, you are quite intelligent, and can spot your enemies' weaknesses due to your wide range of attacks. I believe you would be a good fit in RAVENCLAW.'

"What?! She's drunk! How could the hat possibly put her in the smartest house?" exclaimed Hermione. Everyone else seemed just as confused as she did, as Cana made her way up to sit with Professor Flitwick.

"Our final teacher is Elfman Strauss." A large man with a scar running down his face and a look of concentration on his face.

"Hah, almost all of their teachers have some sort of battle scar. They must be weak or clumsy to have that bad of luck. And what's with that look on his face? Idiot" said an annoyed Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table, as his friends laughed with him.

'Don't say man, don't say man, don't say man' thought Elfman as he placed the hat on his head. 'Is there any particular reason you are avoiding saying man?' asked the curious hat. 'Evergreen said she would hurt me if I embarrassed us by saying man as I walked up here to get sorted' glowered Elfman. 'Haha well congratulations on achieving your goal. It is quite clear to me that you are loyal beyond any when it comes to your family and friends. I also feel like it would be greatly appreciated if the four of you were separated into the four houses equally, so I will place you in HUFFLEPUFF' finished the hat.

"How did that huge guy end up in Hufflepuff of all places?! I wouldn't have been surprised with Slytherin or Gryffindor, but he's huge. He's gotta be pretty strong too!" exclaimed Seamus from the Gryffindor table.

'This turned out better than I had hoped. If the brats get sorted into different houses, they'll at least have one Fairy Tail member there' thought Makarov as Elfman made his way up to sit with Professor Sprout, again inwardly reminding himself not to say the word Man.

So, Chapter 4 is going to be extremely long, as I'm going to sort all 12 of the "student" characters. I'll try to get it up tomorrow, but it may not be until the day after tomorrow, so sorry if it takes me that long! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. The Fairy Tail Academy Students

So I know I said I thought it would take awhile for me to get this up, but I couldn't stop writing, so here it is! I hope you like it, and thank you for the support to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it :)

Chapter 4: The Fairy Tail Academy Students

"Now it is time for the bra-students, students, to be sorted. We'll start with Wendy Marvell." A short girl with long royal blue hair walked up to the chair at the front of the room, carrying a white cat with a bow around its tail in her arms, blushing furiously as she noticed everyone staring at her.

"That's a rather interesting hair color. I wonder if its natural…" mused Luna Lovegood to no one in particular.

'Hello, I'm Wendy Marvell' she thought to the Hat. 'Hello Miss Marvell. You are quite a powerful young girl; brave and pure hearted, and loyal beyond comparison, willing to do anything for your friends. You most definitely belong in HUFFLEPUFF.' As Wendy walked to the table, she looked up to the teachers table and sheepishly smiled at Elfman, knowing that even if she was alone she'd have him. He grinned back at her in turn and clapped along with the rest of the students.

"I think that was good placement for Wendy. I just hope she doesn't end up alone," commented Erza to Lucy. "Yea, but even if she does, she'll be fine, she is a Fairy Tail wizard and besides its impossible to not love Wendy," replied Lucy cheerfully.

"Next is Mira-Jane Strauss" said the Headmaster of the mysterious school, as a girl with long white hair, and a beautiful body walked up to the stool, smiling pleasantly.

"Wow, well she'll probably end up in some weakling house. Look at her, she looks oblivious and weak," remarked Pansy snidely. "You're just jealous of her body aren't you?" laughed Blaise from across the table. Pansy just scoffed and glared at him.

'Why hello Mira-Jane. There is definitely more than meets the eye with you. Although you appear to be innocent, and for the majority of the time you are, you actually have such a demonic trick hidden, quite literally. You are also quite cunning, even though you use it more for your matchmaking purposes than for battles' remarked the Hat thoughtfully. Mira only laughed lightly, imagining all of the couples she was trying to get together. 'I think your cunning and ambition combined with your good heart will give the reputation of the Slytherin house a much needed boost, therefore I will place you in SLYTHERIN.'

Mira calmly placed the hat on the stool and walked to her seat. Laxus, smirked, chuckling at the completely shocked reactions of the students. "What are you finding so… amusing, Mr. Dreyar?" asked the stoic Professor Snape. "People seem surprised Mira was placed in Slytherin, which, no offense, has a reputation for being cruel. What people don't know is that Mira's nickname is the She-Devil." "Ah yes, I remember he magic from earlier. Fairy Tail's presence here will be interesting to say the least," responded Snape.

"Next is Gray Fullbuster." A boy with black hair started making his way to the stool, stripping as he went. Cana called out from her spot at the Teacher's table "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES" as all of Fairy Tail burst into laughter while Gray looked down with an exclamation of "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" The Hogwarts guys looked on shocked, while some of the girls looked on appreciatively and the other girls looked away blushing. Finally, Gray made it to the stool.

'You are an interesting one, hard to place, very hard to place. You are loyal, smart, brave, and cunning, but which house to put you in? I suppose I have seen others more loyal than you, and although cunning, you don't necessarily have ambition. That just leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Although brave, you are not one to blindly jump into situations without thinking them through. I suppose the best fit for you would be RAVENCLAW' Gray simply nodded and made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Well since Gray made it into Ravenclaw we at least don't have to worry about Gray and Natsu being in the same house and destroying everything," said Evergreen thoughtfully. "Yea cause there's no way the pyro is getting into the smart house" replied Bickslow while sticking his tongue out.

"Next is Erza Scarlet." Everyone quieted as a girl with a stern face and blood red hair walked to the school, clothed in armor.

"These Fairy Tail blokes are weird, aren't they?" asked Ron to Hermione. "I suppose they are, not only do they look and act weird, but the fact that that one girl was in Slytherin has to be a mistake," she replied.

'Hello Sorting Hat, I am Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail' Erza thought to the hat. 'Yes I am aware of this. I don't even have to question where to put you, you obviously belong in GRYFFINDOR'. She strode over to the Gryffindor table proudly, and eyed Gildarts who nodded his head at her before returning his gaze to the stool.

"Well that wasn't much of a surprise," commented Carla to Wendy quietly. "Yea I know what you mean," whispered Wendy quietly back.

"Gajeel Redfox." A scary looking guy walked, or stomped depending how you looked on it, to the center of the room, followed by a black cat with a scar on its eye. He had piercings covering his arm and face, and when people saw the glare that seemed permanently imprinted on his face, they involuntarily gulped.

'Not to be rude, but hurry up hat. I don't like people staring at me.' 'Very well' replied the hat, 'for the same reason I placed your comrades in this house, I will place you there. You have the power to do so much evil, and you have in the past, but you are redeeming yourself, and I hope that you can redeem SLYTHERIN'. Gajeel got up and unceremoniously approached the Slytherin table.

"Hey Gajeel. Stop glaring at people, you're scaring them," said Mira. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all silently listened in. "Shut it She-Devil. This is just my face," replied Gajeel, while Lily just rolled his eyes. Draco blinked at his response, 'She-Devil?'

"Lisanna Strauss." A girl with short white hair walked up to the school, looking slightly nervous, until the newest Slytherin girl gave her a thumbs up, which the Slytherins glared at. 'That's not exactly Slytherin-esque' thought Hermione as she watched what was happening.

'Hmm… Lisanna, your brother and sister are very devoted to you, as you are to them. You are loyal to both your Edolas family and your Earthland family. The best place for you is definitely HUFFLEPUFF'. The girl got up and made her way to Wendy, who sighed with relief at the thought of having at least one of her friends with her.

"Natsu Dragneel." A pink haired boy with a white scarf that looked like scales made his way up to the stool, followed by a blue cat, who was happily munching on a piece of fish.

'I don't care where I go, just don't put me with Ice Prick or Metal Face,' Natsu practically shouted at the hat in his mind. The hat chuckled before saying, 'you don't have to worry about that. I already know that I'm placing you with your friend Erza in GRYFFINDOR'.

Natsu and Happy made their way over to Erza. Ron, who was sitting across from Erza suddenly burst, "Is your guys' hair real?!" Hermione hit him on the back of the head, while Harry just shook his. Erza and Natsu both looked at him dumbfounded. "Of course it is, do you have a problem with it?" asked Erza, slightly threateningly. "That's bloody awesome," Ron responded, looking at them with awe. Apparently appeased by his answer, Erza went back to watching the ceremony.

"Freed Justine," announced Makarov. He had long green hair, tied loosely in the back and a long coat on. He had an air of sophistication about him as he calmly walked to the stool.

"Which house do you think your friend will end up in?" an airy voice asked Gray. He looked at the blonde who was staring back at him. "Well, he's extremely smart, so I'm guessing he'll end up here with me," Gray shrugged. "Well at least you won't be alone here. I'm Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood. I'm a 4th year." "Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you," responded Gray, with a small smile at the girl.

'Hmmm… although it is true that you are quite cunning and loyal, and you would do fairly well in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, your intelligence is by far your most noticeable quality. I feel you would be best suited for RAVENCLAW.' 'Very well,' replied Freed, before taking off the hat and making his way over to the proper table.

'At least none of the brats will be alone. The way this is going, we'll have exactly 3 members in each house, plus one teacher. This is turning out better than I had hoped,' thought the master before announcing, "Juvia Lockser."

A girl with medium length wavy blue hair and an expressionless face made her way up to the stool, putting on the hat. 'Please, please, please put me with my Gray-sama.' 'Ahh, I see you harbor feelings for your friend. However, I feel as though your intense loyalty for him best suits you for another house. Fear not though, I'm sure you'll still have classes and after school activities with him. I am placing you in HUFFLEPUFF.' Although slightly upset about not being able to join Gray, she understood, and knew she'd still see him, and was happy to be placed with her former S-Class Trials partner Lisanna as well as being with Wendy.

"Juvia! At least the three of us will be together. I hope we get a room together too! That would make it even better!" exclaimed an excited Wendy at having not only one, but two, of her fellow guild members with her, not to mention Carla.

"Bickslow." A person with a metal face mask and a peculiar outfit made his way up to the stool.

'You have made mistakes in the past, and your magic tends to make people misinterpret you.' 'Yea, what of it?' 'You have turned around, and found a home and people you trust who trust you in return. You are sly, and slightly perverted I might add. I think you'll make a good fit in SLYTHERIN.'

As he made his way to the table, Mira and Gajeel greeted him. "Yo, guess it's the three of us, cause Cosplayer and Ever aren't gonna be in this house," he said as he sat down, his tongue swinging from his mouth in typical Bickslow fashion. Mira and Gajeel both agreed with him. "Hah, what's with that ridiculous face mask? Is your face so ugly you have to hide it?" asked Pansy snidely from next to him. Suddenly, a green light appeared from behind his mask as he faced her and those who had laughed at her joke. "For your sake, you better hope never have to find out why I wear this mask little girl," he responded coolly, before turning back to the stool. She visibly gulped at his tone before looking towards the front as well. 'This chick's trynna get herself killed with all the comments she's making tonight' thought Laxus from his seat as he listened in on the conversation.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Harry winced in pain. "Mate, what's wrong?" asked Ron. "My scar just hurt for a second; its nothing…" Harry continued watching the ceremony as he wondered what had made his scar hurt.

"Evergreen." A girl with long brown hair and glasses walked up to the stool, smirking at Elfman before sitting down and pulling on the hat. 'So you're the one that Mr. Strauss was worried about earlier? I can see why, with your ability to turn him into stone. As for your house, you're quite loyal to your friends, also quite cunning, but you are also very intelligent. I feel as though the best place for you is RAVENCLAW.'

"Not surprised there, and I'd bet Bunny Girl ends up with Titania and Salamander," mentioned Gajeel quietly to Mira. "I agree, plus if it does work out like that, it'll make things easier on us."

"And finally, Lucy Heartfilia" As a blonde girl walked up to the stand, a ring of keys and a whip dangling from her hip, most of the guys couldn't help but stare.

"I wouldn't mind having her in Slytherin," commented Draco appreciatively, "I'm sure I could think of a proper welcoming present." The other boys at the table nodded in agreement, watching the busty blonde appreciatively. "You'd better watch that mouth of yours if you don't want to get hurt," Gajeel said, glaring at the pale platinum blonde boy, along with Bickslow, whose eyes again flashed green. Draco and the others sat up straighter and immediately averted their gazes from the blonde out of fear for the two. Up from the teachers table, Laxus growled. Severus raised one eyebrow, "Did you just growl?" he asked pointedly. Laxus turned to Snape and asked, "Who's the blonde kid sitting next to Gajeel?" Snape replied, "That would be Draco Malfoy, why?" "He just commented on what he'd do to Blondie if she were in Slytherin, and trust me when I say, there are several in the guild who would not react well to that." At this Snape nodded his head, "I'll talk to him later if you want." Laxus just shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Bickslow and Gajeel already straightened him out."

"Ow." Harry said. Hermione looked at him with concern in her eyes, "What's wrong?" "My scar hurt again…" 'What is happening with my scar? Maybe I should tell Sirius or Dumbledore… I'll think about it later…'

When she sat down, the hat addressed her, 'You grew up in a wealthy family, but you were willing to give it up for happiness. That takes a lot of courage. You are fearless and relentless in battle, and admirable outside of it. You think through your actions, yet still act rashly at times. I know the perfect place for you: GRYFFINDOR' 'Thank you, have a nice day' commented Lucy before leaving to sit next to Natsu.

"Hey Luce! We're in the same house! This'll be great!" commented a very happy Natsu. "Yea, not to mention we got 3 people in each house so nobody's alone, which is good too," responded a smiling Lucy.

Dumbledore then gave his opening speech, ending with words that the Fairy Tail members didn't understand, but it looked like most of Hogwarts didn't understand either. And with that the feast began.


	5. Who Are These People?

So some people have been wondering why I haven't included Levy in this story, and the answer to that is simply because I wanted to keep the number of students to twelve, because it made dividing them into groups easy and simple. This will further make sense in one of the later chapters. I do like Levy, but I didn't want to break up any of the whole teams coming from Hogwarts. Anyways without further ado, here is Chapter 5! :)

Chapter 5: Who Are These People?

As the food miraculously appeared on the table, Natsu's mouth watered. "THAT FOOD JUST CAME FROM NOWHERE!" he shouted excitedly as he proceeded to stuff his face full of food. As the other students at the table stared wide-eyed at the dragon slayer's appetite, Lucy started hitting him. "Natsu! People are staring. Slow down or you'll choke!" "But Luce it's so good! Hey Gajeel," Natsu said.

Everyone looked over to the Slytherin table as Gajeel turned around to look at Natsu. Seeing Gajeel's action and hearing him grunt in response, Bickslow and Mira also looked over, with the other Slytherins at their table looking on curiously. "Tell Mira that this food is almost as good as hers! I wanna be the judge of a cook off between the cook here and Mira!" Natsu told him from across the room.

"Gihi," Gajeel turned around to face Mira, "Salmander said he wants you and the cook here to have a cook off and have him be the judge." "Oh well, I suppose I can ask…"

"YES," replied Natsu from the other side of the room. Erza then punched him in the head. "Calm down Natsu."

A short girl, with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes addressed Natsu, "Um excuse me… but isn't Gajeel on the other side of the room-" "at the Slytherin table" interjected a red headed boy with freckles. The girl hit him over the head with a book before continuing, "He couldn't have possibly heard you, could he?"

"What are you talking about, of course he heard me," smiled an oblivious Natsu. The girl looked confused and seemed to be waiting for further explanation, so Lucy rolled her eyes and answered for him, "As Dumbledore and Makarov explained, everyone from our school practices different types of specialized magic. Natsu and Gajeel use the same type of magic, not the exact same magic, but the same type, and a side effect of their magic allows them heightened senses, such as taste, smell, and hearing. Laxus and Wendy also use this type of magic."

"Oh, well what type of magic is it?" asked the curious girl. Lucy looked to Erza, who responded, "I'm not sure if we're supposed to tell people, so I'll have to wait to get back to you on that sorry."

"Oh…" the girl looked slightly put out, before thinking that the mystery will make it more fun to figure out. "Well anyways, hi I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm a 5th year here." Natsu briefly looked up from his food, made a big grin and said, "Sup, I'm Natsu Dragneel," before immediately returning to his heaping plate of food.

"Merlin, he eats more than Ron!" exclaimed a boy with shaggy brown hair and a lightning scar. "Oh I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter." He flinched as he said his name, waiting for exclamations of surprise and awe, but was relieved to see no recognition in their eyes.

"Hi Harry, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy responded happily. "My name is Erza Scarlett. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we will become friends." At this, the red-headed boy from earlier looked up from his food and said, "Hey, I'm Ron Weasley. Nice to meet ya."

Suddenly all the ghosts came into the Dining Hall, and Bickslow looked up, intrigued by them. "What? Never seen a ghost before?" scoffed Malfoy. Bickslow ignored him, while Mira commented, "Hey, Bix… Do you think your figure eyes would work on them?" "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out," he answered, "but I think they would. They are souls after all. It'd be worth a try." Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all looked over to watch Bickslow.

"Oi, Titania doesn't think we should reveal our magic types to anyone just yet, so investigate later," said Gajeel to Bickslow before he could take off his face mask.

"You do realize there are other people here, right? I'm Pansy Parkinson by the way." Bickslow glared at her, but considering she couldn't see his face it didn't have much of a purpose. The blonde boy with pale blue eyes introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, and they also met Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw Table, Gray, Evergreen, and Freed had all met Luna. They had immediately taken a liking to her. When they found out about how rude people had been to her in the past, they promised that they would help her out. At some point in the conversation, Gray had again unconsciously stripped.

"Your clothes have fallen off, Gray. Funny, I always seem to be losing my clothes as well," Luna said in her far off voice. "Also, if you need any help in classes, I would be happy to, if you wish…" Freed smiled at her, "I think we would very much appreciate your help Luna," while Evergreen nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly, the Fairy Tail Headmaster stood up, and every member of Fairy Tail's heads shot up to look towards him. He beckoned Lucy over with his hand, and she slowly stood up and went to talk to him. "Hello, my child. I want you to get a message to all of the members of Fairy Tail." "Well the Dragon Slayers can hear you, so do you want me to just go tell Gray and them?" "No, I need them to read the message, we don't want any prying ears to hear what is not meant to be heard. In addition, the paper is enchanted so only those with Fairy Tail's mark will be able to read it." At this Mavis, who had been quiet for the entirety of the night, said, "Hello Lucy, it's a pleasure to see you again, here is the paper. It's one of my own enchantments, thank you very much for delivering the message for me." "No problem, First Master Mavis, it's my pleasure."

Lucy then made her way over to the Ravenclaw Table first, as Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu relayed what she was doing to those with them. "Here, I have a message from Sixth Master Makarov and First Master Mavis. You can't tell anybody what it says. Okay?" After reading the message, Evergreen, Freed, and Gray nodded, stood up and walked out of the Dining Hall. As Lucy walked away, Luna said to herself, "I wonder what that was about…"

Lucy then went to the Hufflepuff table, and saying the same thing she said to the Ravenclaws, showed them the paper. Afterwards, Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna calmly walked out of the guild after the others.

Next Lucy went to the Gryffindors, and told them the same thing she had told the others, showing them the paper, and Erza and Natsu followed their guilmembers out of the hall. "What do you think that was about?" asked Ron. "I don't know, but they're definitely hiding something. First they wouldn't tell us what kind of magic they practiced, and then they just up and leave before dinners over. This is weird, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Not to mention, Harry's scar has hurt him twice since we found out about them. It can't be a coincidence." Harry's face hardened as he realized everything she had said contained some truth, and he just nodded, saying, "That's true. We should definitely keep an eye on them."

Finally, Lucy approached the Slytherin table, despite the sneering, although that came to an abrupt halt at the glares from Gajeel and Bickslow. The teachers had already left, and once the three Slytherins got the message, all four of them left the hall. Draco watched them leave, deciding whether or not he should tell his father about the new transfers. 'On the one hand they don't really appear like actual threats, but at the same time, they do use weird magic. If he finds out from someone other than me, he'll most likely be mad, so I should probably tell him.' Grimacing at the thought of writing his father, Draco went back to watching the new transfers with his friends.

As the final Fairy Tail members left the Dining Hall, almost the entire room had practically gone quiet, watching the doors close, and every single student had the same thought on their mind, 'Who are these people?'


	6. The Chairs

So, I've updated with both 6 and 7, because this isn't really a plot chapter, but if I had combined them, it would have been way too long. So here's chapter 6, I hope you like it!

Chapter 6: The Chairs

As the members followed the directions stated on the paper they reached the portrait of Mavis Vermillion, who was smiling and blushing as the picture was being taken. They were surprised that Mavis had her own picture up in the winding halls of Hogwarts and even more surprised when she asked for their passwords. Each member spoke aloud the personalized password they had decided on earlier that day, although they hadn't known for what at the time. When they entered the room, they each thought they were in Heaven.

On the walls were books stacked to the ceilings on almost every topic, including the magic of both worlds. In the far back, there was a wall of glass, with a door leading to the advanced training room on the other side, and they could see the intricate runes placed around the room, ensuring the safety of the furniture and people in case training got out of hand. There was an ongoing fire pit, a stack of iron, and somehow they had even managed to get lightning flashing in a back corner. There were couches scattered throughout the room, but by far the most special thing in the room was the table that sat directly in the middle.

The table was big enough to fit both masters, the four teachers, and the twelve students, and not only that, but each chair was decorated beautifully, representing the mage meant to sit in it.

As Lucy made her way to her chair, she noticed it was a deep midnight blue shade of wood. Carved into the arms and back of the chair were intricate designs of the constellations of each of the keys in her possession, the stars of which appeared to be twinkling. Natsu's chair was a dark red color, with veins of orange and gold coursing throughout the wood, and beautiful flame designs decorating it, looking as if there were an actual fire blazing within it. There were also yellow veins scattered throughout that flickered like lightning. Sitting on one of the arms was a smaller chair in a vibrant blue wood, with wings carved into the back of the chair, with beautiful fish adorning the arms. Erza's was a majestic scarlet color, with silver veins decorating the beautiful swords that were carved into the wood. The swords looked as if they could actually cut someone if they got too close to them.

Wendy's chair was a bluish-white, with delicate blue veins that looked like gusts of wind, and almost appeared to be moving within the chair. On the arm, was a chair almost identical to the one on Natsu's, but it was a beautiful, blinding white, with light pink wings on the back of the chair, and intricate eyes on the arms. Juvia's chair was a royal blue, with lighter and darker blues throughout it, giving the appearance of the waves moving in the ocean and crashing against each other. Lisanna's chair was a golden brown, with animal carvings covering it, each with its own face. The animals looked as if they were actually breathing within the confines of the chair, parts of their bodies twitching every few moments.

Gray's chair was an extremely light blue, almost, but not quite white, so smooth it appeared to actually be ice, with beautiful designs gracing the arms and back of the chair. Evergreen's chair looked as if it was made of stone, when in reality, it was simply a light gray wood, with darker gray veins throughout it, making it look like rock. Its back and arms were decorated with small fairies along with delicate fairy wings on the back, so when she sat down, it looked as if the wings were coming out of her back. Freed's chair was dark purple, with white, black and gray veins gracing the wood. It was carved with the simple runes for trust, loyalty, friendship and other words that held special meaning in his heart, and when he saw it, he almost believed the chair was a rune itself by the detail in the wood.

Mira's chair was a magenta color, with both darker and lighter shades of pink whirling its way throughout the wood. On one arm of the chair were carvings of demons, while on the other arm there were carvings of angels. On the back of the chair was an intricate carving of a combination of an angel with a demon, taking the best of both and bringing them together into one being. All of the carved beings seemed to flutter their wings or tails ever so slightly. Bickslow's chair was a shade of red-brown, with veins of green swirling throughout the wood. On the arms of the chairs, beautiful eyes were drawn, with a vibrant green outlining the pupil and iris. On the back of the chair were five beautifully carved totems, each with its own face and a faint green within them, which seemed to pulse brighter every few seconds. Gajeel's chair was an extremely dark gray, which by its sharp edges looked to be made of metal. In the wood were darker gray rivets, reminiscent of Gajeel's piercings. The chair had black shadows carved into it, which looked as if they moved within the chair. On the arm was a black chair, red swords adorning the arms of the smaller seat, and light gray wings carved into the back.

Laxus's chair was a dull gold, which appeared to be clouded over by gray. A brighter gold flashed across the chair along carvings that shuddered like lightning. Gildarts chair was almost completely an orange brown color, except one arm and leg of the chair in a dark gray. The carvings looked like cracks upon the woods surface, and within the middle of the back of the chair was a male's open hand holding a little girl's hand within it, tightening and loosening periodically. Cana's chair was the color of her hair, with blue and gold veins within the chair. The fairy glitter tattoo was carved into both the arms, while the four corners of her chair were adorned with hearts, clubs, diamonds, and spades, and in the middle was the fortune card of the father. All of the cards were glowing a faint white and the Fairy Glitter symbol was twinkling. Elfman's chair was dark brown, almost black and had beasts carved into the back and arms of the chair. The beasts' eyes twinkled and glared in mischief, appearing to be watching those around them. Within the wood were black stitches that ran throughout the chair.

Makarov's chair was a brilliant gold with white and black veins throughout it. On one of the arms was a beautifully designed "3" while on the other was a "6". On the back of the chair was a small man, and when you blinked was replaced with a giant, both with the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints on their chest. Finally, Mavis's chair was a brilliant, almost blinding white, which looked like it had actual light radiating off of it. It was covered in the mark of Fairy Tail, in varying colors and sizes.

After everyone had finished staring at their chair and sat down, they felt invigorated, and looked to Mavis and Makarov with curiosity gracing their faces. With the masters at either end of the table, Mavis spoke. "I had these chairs and this table made from the trees on Tenrou Island. The spirits of the trees now happily live within each of your chairs, and are connected with the sacred Tenrou tree no matter what the distance. Therefore, these chairs are filled with Ethernanos, and will continue to be filled for forever, as these chairs cannot be destroyed due to their nature. Each chair has been specifically tied to one of you, so that only you can gain the magic power that the chair will grant. It will allow you to replenish your magic supply, as this world does not have a continuous stream of Ethernanos." Everyone at the table stared wide eyed at their first master and at their chairs before smiling at the beautiful chairs that they had grown to love in no longer than 5 minutes.

So I felt this chapter was essential, because I wanted to make sure to answer the question of what happens when they run out of magic power. I hope you enjoyed it, and that you enjoy Chapter 7!


	7. The Game Plan

So here's Chapter 7 :)

Chapter 7: The Game Plan

Mavis then went into Fairy Tactician mode and explained, "Now that everyone's been sorted, we should start our meeting. First, I will break you into groups. Obviously, there will be your house groups. For Gryffindor: Gildarts, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. For Slytherin: Laxus, Gajeel, Bickslow, and Mira. For Ravenclaw: Cana, Gray, Evergreen, and Freed. For Hufflepuff: Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, and Wendy. These groups will be your recon groups, gathering information and sharing it with the rest of us.

"I would also like to separate you into three groups, with one member from each house, one of the younger teachers, and one of the current or previous masters. These groups will be used for after school training. We will be using this time to expand upon our magic capabilities as well as accomplish our mission. The teams will be as follows. Under Makarov is Elfman, with Natsu, Ever, Bickslow, and Juvia. Under myself will be Cana, with Erza, Mira, Freed and Wendy. Finally under Gildarts will be Laxus, with Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, and Lisanna.

"Finally, I have separated you into two groups under myself and Makarov, each with two teachers and six students. These will be for things regarding large groups, whether for part of the mission or for training. Under Makarav are Elman and Gildarts, with Mira, Erza, Natsu, Ever, Juvia, and Lisanna. Under myself are Cana and Laxus, with Gajeel, Bickslow Lucy, Freed, Gray, and Wendy. Does everybody have any questions about the groups? For all the groups, the Exceeds will go with their Dragon Slayer partner."

Erza asked, "Will we all be training at the same time? What about the mission and our schoolwork and other duties?"

Natsu said, "Does training involve getting to beat people up?"

Before the members could beat Natsu for his ridiculous question, Mavis continued, "I have the answer to both your questions. First I will go over your schedules. You will all be attending 5th year classes for the sake of keeping all of us together in the same classes. There are nine periods at this school, and each period is one hour for a different class. For periods 1-7 you will be attending classes with your house, and for periods 8-9 you will be attending in the 3 groups of 4 I put you in earlier. Your Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense against the Dark Arts classes will be replaced by either training or scouting, as we do not practice this world's magic, so those classes will be pointless to you. I will also give the teachers their schedule. Each teacher will be given 3 break periods, 1 Hogwarts class you will assist teaching in, 1 house training period, and 4 scouting periods. Now let's begin." She handed each member a paper and read aloud the schedule:

"Breakfast: 5:00-6:00

From 5:00-5:20 Elfman and I will scout.

From 5:20-5:40 Cana and Makarov will scout.

From 5:40-6:00 Laxus and Gildarts will scout.

Period 1: 6:05-7:05

Gryffindor: Instead of Charms, you will be scouting with Gildarts.

Ravenclaw: You have Potions class with Slytherin, Cana you are on break.

Slytherin: You have Potions class with Ravenclaw, Laxus you are on break.

Hufflepuff: Instead of Charms, you will be scouting with Elfman.

Makarov is on break, I am scouting.

Period 2: 7:10-8:10

Gryffindor: Instead of DADA, you will be training with Gildarts and Laxus.

Ravenclaw: Instead of Transfiguration, you will be scouting with Cana.

Slytherin: Instead of DADA, you will be training with Laxus and Gildarts.

Hufflepuff: Instead of Transfiguration, you will be scouting with Elfman.

Makarov is scouting, I am on break.

Period 3: 8:15-9:15

Gryffindor: You have Astronomy with Hufflepuff. Gildarts you are on break.

Ravenclaw: Instead of Charms, you are scouting with Cana.

Slytherin: Instead of Charms, you are scouting with Laxus.

Hufflepuff: You have Astronomy with Gryffindor. Elfman you are on break.

Period 4: 9:20-10:20

Gryffindor: You have Herbology with Slytherin. Gildarts you are on break.

Ravenclaw: Instead of History of Magic, you have magic training with Makarov and me.

Cana you are scouting.

Slytherin: You have Herbology with Gryffindor. Laxus you are on break.

Hufflepuff: Instead of History of Magic, you have magic training with Makarov and me. Elfman you are scouting

Makarov is on break, I am scouting.

Period 5: 10: 25-11:25

Gryffindor: Instead of Transfiguration you are scouting with Gildarts.

Ravenclaw: Instead of DADA, you are training with Cana.

Slytherin: Instead of Transfiguration, you are scouting with Laxus.

Hufflepuff: Instead of DADA, you are training with Elfman.

Makarov is scouting, I am on break.

Lunch: 11:25-12:25

From 11:25-11:45 Makarov and Laxus will scout.

From 11:45-12:05 Gildarts and Elfman are scout.

From 12:05-12:25 Cana and I will scout.

Period 6: 12:30-1:30

Gryffindor: You have Potions with Hufflepuff. Gildarts you are on break.

Ravenclaw: You have Astronomy with Slytherin. Cana you are scouting.

Slytherin: You have Astronomy with Ravenclaw. Laxus you are scouting.

Hufflepuff: You have Potions with Gryffindor. Elfman you are on break.

Makarov is on break, I am scouting.

Period 7: 1:35-2:35

Gryffindor: Instead of History of Magic, you have magic training with Makarov and me. Gildarts you are scouting.

Ravenclaw: You have Herbology with Slytherin. Cana you are on break.

Slytherin: You have Herbology with Ravenclaw. Laxus you are on break.

Hufflepuff: Instead of History of Magic, you have magic training with Makarov and me. Elfman you are scouting.

Group Refresher:

Group 1: Natsu, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Juvia.

Group 2: Erza, Mira, Freed, and Wendy.

Group 3: Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, and Lisanna.

Period 8: 2:40-3:40

Group 1: Muggle Studies. Gildarts will assist in teaching.

Group 2: Study of Ancient Runes. Laxus will assist in teaching.

Group 3: Care of Magical Creatures. Elfman will assist in teaching.

Cana is on break. Makarov is scouting. I am on break.

Period 9: 3:45-4:45

Group 1: Divination. Cana will assist teaching.

Group 2: Arithmancy. I will assist teaching.

Group 3: Alchemy. Makarov will assist teaching.

End of Normal School Day.

Study Hall: 4:50-5:50

All students from Fairy Tail will go to our personal common room. Tutoring will be available for the classes being taken.

Mira will help with Potions. Lucy will help with Astronomy. Wendy will help with Herbology. Bickslow will help with Muggle Studies. Cana will help with Divination. Lisanna will help with Care of Magical Creatures. Freed will help with both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Erza will help with Alchemy.

Makarov, Gildarts, Elfman, Laxus, and I will be scouting.

Dinner: 5:50-6:50

From 5:50-6:10 Gildarts and Cana will scout.

From 6:10-6:30 Laxus and I will scout.

From 6:30-6:50 Makarov and Elfman will scout.

After School Activities 1: 6:55-7:55

Group Makarov (Elfman, Gildarts, Mira, Erza, Natsu, Ever, Juvia, and Lisanna): Training

Group Mavis (Cana, Laxus, Gajeel, Bickslow, Lucy, Freed, Gray, and Wendy): Scouting in groups of 4, I will be scouting on my own.

Group 1: Cana, Freed, Gray, and Wendy

Group 2: Laxus, Gajeel, Bickslow, and Lucy

After School Activities 2: 8:00-9:00

Group Mavis: Training

Group Makarov: Scouting in groups of 4, Makarov will be scouting on his own.

Group 1: Gildarts, Natsu, Lisanna, and Mira

Group 2: Elfman, Erza, Ever, and Juvia

Free Time 9:00-11:00

Bed Time: 11:00"

Upon finishing reading the schedule, she looked up to see if anyone had any questions before she continued.

Lucy asked politely, "How did you pick who was going to tutor or teach in which subject?"

Mavis smiled at Lucy before replying, "For the classes, Cana helping with Divination was obvious considering her card magic. I chose Gildarts for Muggle Studies, because he's actually been in this world before for a mission, and he understands the non-magical people here fairly well. Laxus has some history in Ancient Runes considering his friendship with Freed. Elfman's Takeover magic using Beast Soul made Care of Magical Creatures an easy choice for him. I will be teaching Arithmancy because I learned that when I came to visit this world when I was still alive, and Makarov will be teaching Alchemy, because he learned that while he was here for a mission a while ago. Speaking of which, all of you must go to the primary teacher of the course to discuss how you can help out with their class." She looked sternly at the teachers before continuing, "As for the tutors, Mira will be a good Potions tutor, as making a potion is like cooking in a way. You have a history in Astronomy due to your magic, so you seemed like the right fit. Wendy uses healing magic, so she'll do well in Herbology without having to try too hard. Bickslow's magic requires him to be able to see into people's souls, so he'll be able to help with that subject. Again, Lisanna's Animal Soul Takeover magic makes her a natural fit for tutoring Care of Magical Creatures. Since Freed's magic does consist of Runes, he'll pick up on the Runes here easily, and Arithmancy is similar so it will be easy for him to understand, and finally, Erza's requip is similar to Alchemy so we don't have anything to worry about there. Any other questions, that don't involve the training? I will answer those in a second."

"How will people be able to see you? I thought only those with the Fairy Tail emblem can see you?" asked Erza cautiously.

Mavis answered simply, "I have been working on my magic and I am now able to allow non-Fairy Tail members to see me if I so wish." Erza nodded, satisfied with her answer.

When no more questions came for Mavis, she started explaining the training. "For the training that occurs during school hours, you will have one class period dedicated to physical training, in which no magic is allowed, unless we specifically permit it, which will be you DADA class period. The other training you will undergo will be magical training, during your History of Magic period. Your training will be in the Forbidden Forest, you will meet in front of Hagrid's hut. Makarov and I have outlined major points for you to focus on. When actual training starts tomorrow we'll go into more detail, but for now here are the major points:

For Physical Training: everyone will do various Stamina and Strength exercises, tailored to your current ability. Also, each person will have two other specific points to focus on.

Lucy: Hand to Hand Combat and Whip Defense/Attack. You may use Leo and your Celestial whip.

Natsu: Defense and Dodging

Erza: Defense and Flexibility

Gray: Defense and Dodging

Evergreen: Flexibility and Fan Defense/Attacks

Freed: Hand to Hand Combat and Swordplay

Gajeel: Defense and Flexibility

Bickslow: Hand to Hand Combat and Defense

Mira: Hand to Hand Combat and Dodging

Wendy: Hand to Hand Combat and Defense

Juvia: Hand to Hand Combat and Defense

Lisanna: Defense and Flexibility

For Magic Training:

Lucy: Meditation that you are doing with Capricorn, opening more than one gate at a time

Natsu: control and precision; more power and less damage

Erza: Combination Armor: the combining of two armors into one stronger armor for a requip

Gray: expanding to animate ice-magic

Evergreen: concentration of magic power for more powerful attacks

Freed: new runes and longer lasting runes

Gajeel: Iron-Shadow Dragon techniques and combination attacks

Bickslow: working to control figure eyes, increasing the magic power of your babies

Mira: working on a new form: Satan Soul: Angelic Demon

Wendy: Dragon Slayer Secret Arts and increasing magic power

Lisanna: new Animal Soul forms from magical creatures in Forbidden Forest

Juvia: controlling the water within the things around you

Now do you have any questions before leaving," she asked, looking at the bright eyes of the mages next to her. 'They have so much spirit and excitement for improvement. I can't wait to work with them.'

When nobody asked any questions, she finished for the night. "If you find out any useful information, tell your house leader. Finally, before you leave, I have one last gift for you all." In front of all of them appeared a simple wooden bracelet, which appeared to be wrapped delicately in a leaf. There was a small charm on each of the bracelets. "The wood used for these bracelets comes from the same wood as your chair, and the leaf comes directly from the Tenrou tree. The bracelet has been charmed so that it will not fall apart. The charm is unique to each of you, and is carved from the same tree that the chair and bracelet came from. It is designed that if you are ever in danger we will know, and we will know where to find you. I hope you will all wear these."

Everyone looked at the charm attached to their bracelet. Mavis had a Fairy Tail symbol. Makarov had a Ten Wizards Saints symbol. Gildarts had a man without an arm or leg. Cana's was a deck of cards. Laxus's was a lightning bolt. Elfman's was the first Beast Soul he had performed a full body takeover with. Lucy had a key. Natsu had a flame. Erza had her first sword. Happy had a fish. Wendy had a gust of wind. Carla had an eye. Juvia had an ocean wave. Lisanna had the first Animal Soul takeover she performed. Gajeel had a wooden stud that looked like his piercings. Pantherlily had his size changing sword. Bickslow had a miniature version of the totem for his first soul. Mira had an Angelic Demon. Gray had a snow flake. Evergreen had fairy wings. Freed had the rune for loyalty.

Mavis finally said, "I believe it's time for you to head to your actual dorms. Have a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning."


	8. Breakfast to 3rd Period

Chapter 8: Breakfast to 3rd Period

Every single member of Fairy Tail had gone to their rooms and passed out. It had been a long day, and they had a long day awaiting them. As they made their way to the dining hall 5 o'clock the next morning, they were ready for the day. However, the peace they were feeling quickly faded away as Natsu and Gray caught sight of each other across the room.

Gray commented to Ever and Freed after he spotted the pinkette, "At least we don't have any classes with Ash for Brains." Natsu jumped up and making his way over the now shirtless Gray responded, "What was that Ice Prick?" The two met in the middle, yelling insults at each other and fist fighting. The hall of students just stared waiting for one of the teachers or their headmaster to make a move, which didn't happen. Even the Hogwarts teachers didn't move, for fear of the consequences, but the Hogwarts students didn't know that. When it looked as if the fight were about to escalate to magic, the scarlet haired Gryffindor stood up and hitting them both over the head quickly ended the fight. She then dragged Natsu back to the Gryffindor table, muttering about improper behavior, while Natsu and Gray murmured "Aye!" in response to everything she had said.

A curious Draco Malfoy addressed the Slytherin fairies, asking, "How come no one did anything?" While Bickslow and Gajeel ignored him, as they already didn't like him, Mira responded happily, "Oh it happens every day and it's better to let them hash it out towards the beginning of the day so that when they fight later on, there won't be as much energy, because they haven't been saving it up the entire day." At this, the Slytherin wizards look dumbfounded that the teachers and headmaster allowed their members to openly fight every day, and they were even more surprised that their own teachers didn't step in. Seeing their shocked faces, Gajeel finally spoke, "Get used to it kids, part of the reason your teachers didn't respond is that every single person from Fairy Tail can get downright terrifying when their mad. Trust me, I know from firsthand experience." Bickslow nodded in agreement, and Gajeel and Bickslow both grimaced at their memories.

"Well, all of you can't be THAT strong; I mean what about the little blue haired girl? I can't see her being terrifying." Gajeel and Bickslow just shook their heads at her ignorance, while Mira simply responded, "I'm sure you'll see our powers by the end of the week." Bickslow and Gajeel smirked at this, excited to see the stuck up Slytherins' reactions to their power. They didn't like their guild being underestimated, even Wendy. Wendy was a dragon slayer after all, 'After Edolas, I don't think anyone can underestimate her. She can get damn scary' thought Gajeel, remembering how she fought in Edolas.

After breakfast, all of the students and teachers made their way to their first classes for the day.

PERIOD 1:

As the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made their way to their Charms class, they all noticed the absence of 6 new transfer students.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Ron, assuming they had just decided to skip. "Well, Professor Dumbledore did say they practice a different type of magic than us, so maybe they don't take a Charms class," said Hermione as she made her way to her desk. "That makes sense but still, wouldn't they show up to class and then have the teacher take them to another classroom or something?" asked Harry. Hermione huffed and said, "I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of this; I don't like not knowing things. Now shh, class is starting."

What they didn't know is that the Fairy Tail "students" were traveling around the school in pairs, making sure everything was safe and as it should be. Gildarts and Lucy were walking around the front of the school, Natsu and Erza in the south, Elfman and Wendy on the left side of the school, and Lisanna and Juvia on the right. Everyone was already familiar with each other, except for Lucy and Gildarts, who had never really talked to each other before.

"So, Lucy," began Gildarts, "you're good friends with my daughter right…" "Yea, I am, she's really great; she's almost like my sister," answered Lucy, "Why?" Gildarts stopped for a second, looking out towards nowhere, before answering, "She doesn't hate me does she? Does she blame me for not knowing who she was?" Lucy smiled softly at him before saying, "No. She doesn't blame or hate you. She never did." Gildarts sighed in relief before continuing, "Thanks Lucy; I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to know you earlier, but I have heard a lot about you, so I wasn't surprised when you ended up in Gryffindor. Because you're like Cana's sister, that makes you like my daughter, so you can always count on me if you're ever in trouble. Got it? Don't hesitate to ask for anything." Lucy blushed and smiled, "Thank you Gildarts; that means a lot." They were able to continue their scouting in a comfortable silence.

Meanwhile, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were in Potions, with Professor Severus Snape. Before anyone could sit down, Snape walked in and announced, "I will be choosing your partners," thinking the next part privately to himself, 'as it has come to my attentions that the Fairy Tail students have not yet taken a formal Potions class.' "Draco Malfoy and Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel growled while Draco looked slightly put off before going back to a stoic statue. "Bickslow and Pansy Parkinson." Bickslow wanted to leave right then, but knew it wasn't a good idea. "Mira Jane Strauss and Blaise Zabini." Mira simply smiled and went to the proper table, while Blaise looked like he had just won the jackpot. 'At least someone's happy with their partner' thought Draco sourly, 'but Father did ask that I find out more about these Fairy Tail students so I suppose it's a good thing.' The three Ravenclaw fairies got partnered up with 3 of the Ravenclaw 5th years, and all of the students started making their potions.

Mira was doing extremely well with her potions, gaining Slytherin extra points. Snape was quite impressed, especially considering she had never done this before. Bickslow was doing alright, and with the help of Pansy, they were able to get their potion completed without too much trouble, although Bickslow still felt like punching her every time her pug-like face opened its mouth to say something, rude or otherwise. However, Gajeel was having quite a bit of trouble with his potions. He mumbled under his breath about how he'd rather be using his hand to cut the ingredients than the little pocket knife they were given. Draco looked at what he considered to be quite a sizable butchers knife, and the impossibly hard shell of the ingredient they were to be cutting, and wondered how he could possibly cut through it with his hand, and then how he could possibly consider the knives they were using small. If it had just been Gajeel making the potion, it would have turned out to be a disaster, but Draco was luckily able to salvage it and make an acceptable potion.

The Ravenclaw's all seemed to be doing fairly well with their potions. Freed seemed to enjoy the clear cut instructions that Snape had given them, and had brewed a perfect potion, earning house points for Ravenclaw. Evergreen's potion was acceptable and, although not quite up to the caliber of Freed or Mira's, was given an approving nod from Snape. Gray's trouble keeping his clothes distracted his female partner. She, and many of the other girls in the room, including one pug-faced Slytherin, couldn't help their wandering eyes as Gray's shirt and pants unconsciously dropped to the floor, leaving an almost naked Gray to try to figure out how to make the potion. His tendency to freeze everything made the potion take almost twice as long to brew, as they had to wait for the ingredients to thaw out. As his partner glared at him, and tried to figure out how he was freezing everything without using a wand, she continued making the potion, and although it took longer than expected, was able to create and acceptable potion for Snape. For the most part, Snape was impressed with the transfers' skills to adapt and learn new things quickly.

In the Fairy Tail meeting room, Laxus, Cana, and Makarov were enjoying an hour of rest during their break, happy to have been able to have the first period of the day off. Laxus was eating some of the lightning provided to him, Makarov was crying as he filled out paperwork sent over from the guild, and Cana was playing with her cards, looking over the Divination lesson plans Trelawney had provided to her the night before.

PERIOD 2:

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins walked into their first class with Professor Dolores Umbridge, they noticed the absence of the Fairy Tail students, which was the second time for the Gryffindors. "Well, I understand why they would get out of Charms, since they use different magic, but DADA too? Will they just go to completely different classes than us?" huffed an annoyed Hermione Granger. She had promised herself last night that she would get to the bottom of the mystery, but she was no closer to solving it, making her irritable. As the toad of a woman turned around, with a similar mission to discover the secrets lurking among the fairies, she noticed their absence.

At that moment, the Fairy Tail headmaster walked in. "Hello, you must be Professor Umbridge. You weren't here yesterday when I talked to all the Hogwarts teachers explaining which classes my students will be attending and which they won't so I thought I would come and tell you now. Where we come from, Dark Magic is a lot different than it is here, so we will be teaching our students a different course than you will. Sorry to interrupt your class, have a good day." Before the small man could leave, she asked, "How exactly is the dark magic in where you come from any different than ours?"

"Well you see, where I come from, dark magic comes in a variety of different mediums, but it is embodied in the Book of Zeref, which is a dark spell book made by the Dark Lord Zeref. One of the things that every Fairy Tail member has in common, is that they all lost something because of the evil in the Book of Zeref," answered Makarov. "How?" Umbridge asked, while thinking 'finally I might get some answers out of this man.' Makarov replied calmly, "Zeref's most prominent magic is Living Magic. He created the Death Flute, Lullaby: any who hear its song will fall into eternal slumber. The Demon of Destruction Deliora was a creation of his, who destroyed entire cities. The Tower of Heaven, a giant tower made of magical power that was meant to Resurrect Zeref so he could burn the world to the ground. These are just some examples of Zeref's evil, and he is far worse than your Three Unforgivable Curses, for he can kill everyone within a ten foot radius by thinking it. This is why we must train our students differently. Now I must take my leave." With those final words, Makarov left the silent classroom.

"If that's what they have to deal with, I understand why they would want to come here," said Ron. "It still doesn't explain much about their magic though; why can't our magic do anything to protect them?" asked Harry. "Well, we're going to find out," answered Hermione in a definitive voice. Umbridge stood there dumbfounded for a moment. 'The Minister will want to know about this…' she thought to herself. Finally, she started "teaching" the classroom of students.

Although Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did not receive the speech, they noticed the missing students from their Transfiguration class, and wondered what the Fairy Tail students could be doing.

While Elfman and Wendy continued watching the left side of the school, and Lisanna and Juvia stayed on the right. Gray and Freed took over watching the front of the school, and Evergreen and Cana took the back. Makarov began wandering the school grounds looking for anything suspicious, as he took his first hour long scouting trip.

Meanwhile in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, Gildarts and Laxus stood before their students, ready to put them to work. Mavis was sitting up in a tree watching, deciding that that was how she wanted to spend her break. Day 1 of training would involve strength, stamina, and speed exercises. However, it wasn't just the students participating. This was a time for all the Fairy Tail members to train. As they worked through their programs, they felt more at ease, and the end of the period left them drenched in sweat, with Lucy calling Aquarias to rinse them off, who obliged, practically drowning them in the process, while their walk back to the school in the heat left them dry as they went to their next class.

PERIOD 3:

The Slytherins and Ravenclaws again noticed the absence of the new transfers, but figured that didn't prevent the information the Headmaster had given Umbridge wasn't beginning to fly around the school. The information was buzzing through the school, leaving people curious to find out just what had happened to these Fairy Tail students.

As Gray and Freed scouted the front of the school, Evergreen and Cana in the back, the Slytherins took their first scouting trip. Mira and Gajeel were at the right of the school, and Bickslow and Laxus at the left. Mavis walked through the grounds by herself for her scouting.

Finally, for the first time that day, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Fairies made an appearance to class. As they walked into the Astronomy building, everything went silent. None of the Fairy Tail members seemed to mind as they were laughing and talking. Lucy was crying about how sore she would be later that day because of DADA, while Wendy was laughing happily at a joke Lisanna had made about Natsu Dragion in Edolas. They didn't seem to notice the eyes attached to them, as they calmly sat down with their respective classes.

"Hey guys what's up?" Natsu said eagerly to the Golden Trio as he sat down next to them. Ron randomly blurted out, "Is everything your Headmaster said true?!" before getting hit in the head by a frustrated Hermione. 'Can he never keep his mouth shut?' Erza said, "Probably, considering he never lies, so I don't see why he would start now," while Lucy added, "What did he say?"

Harry looked at his friends before saying, "Well he said you all lost something important because of some dark wizard named Zeref…" The entire room watched as Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Carla and even Happy's faces darkened in hatred and anger. Several members gulped, while the ones who didn't shifted slightly away from the lively wizards who had so suddenly become terrifying. Lucy was the first to snap out of it, and she lightly placed her hand on Erza and Natsu's arms, who seemed to instantly calm down. Lisanna, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia eventually came out of their reveries, and the entire room relaxed slightly. "Yes that is true, but I'm sure all of us would rather not talk about it," answered a slightly shaken Lisanna. The room nodded just as the bell rang and the Astronomy teacher walked in.

Needless to say, the Golden Trio's minds continued to wonder what exactly these teenagers could have gone through that would give that kind of reaction. Harry's mind in particular was remembering the one time he had seen that very same reaction before, 'that's what Sirius looked like when he saw Pettigrew…'


	9. Period 4 to Lunch

So, the rest of the day is probably going to be another 2 to 3 chapters, depending on how long each class is. I'm sorry 5th period was so short, but there wasn't really much to talk about. I won't be doing this for every day, obviously, but I wanted to set up for the plot, and I wanted set the schedule and kind of show how the day would work instead of just writing the schedule, but actually going through each class, and trying to get some of the basics of both groups introduced to the other.

Chapter 9: Period 4 to Lunch

PERIOD 4:

The Gryffindors and Slytherins all arrived to Herbology to see Professor Sprout there, assigning partners. "We've never needed partners in Herbology before; I wonder what this is about," said Hermione to her best friends. "Beats me, I just hope I'm with someone smart and a Gryffindor," commenter Ron, while Harry laughed. Meanwhile Sprout was thinking, 'I can help the Fairies with their mission by helping them branch out, I can help them with their studies by assigning a partner, and I can attempt to form a bond between the Slytherins and Gryffindors by having them work together.'

"Hermione Granger and Gajeel Redfox. Natsu Dragneel and Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter and Bickslow. Ronald Weasley and Mira Jane Strauss. Erza Scarlett and Blaise Zabini. Lucy Heartfilia and Draco Malfoy." Needless to say, the Hogwarts students weren't happy to be paired with their supposed enemies. For the most part, the Fairies seemed unaffected, except a particular Seith mage and Iron Dragon Slayer, who knew that the blonde Celestial mage had caught the eye of a particular platinum blonde, pale eyed snake. "Now today we will be dealing with Mandrake Roots as a review. I also want you to work with your partners to write an essay about the Mandrake root and its purposes due in one month. Remember to keep your headphones on, so their screaming doesn't hurt your ears."

Natsu and Gajeel paled; they knew that if it was loud for human ears that it would kill their senses even with headphones on. Gajeel looked at his short partner, who strangely reminded him of a certain bookworm back home, "Yo, Shorty, are these things extremely loud?" Hermione's eyes squinted in confusion before asking, "Haven't you ever worked with Mandrake Root before? Its first year curriculum." "We don't have it where I'm from," he answered simply, and honestly. "Well, yes they are extremely loud, wh- oh. Natsu said that you and he had extremely sensitive ears. Here." Hermione put a deafening spell on the ear muffs. "I just put a deafening charm on these so they should be able to block out the sound more efficiently." "Thanks shorty." She did it on another, and handed it across the table to a terrified looking Natsu, "Here you go." He mumbled a thank you before putting them on. The headphones worked wonders, and they were able to finish the class period without any further dilemmas.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," stated Draco with a smirk at the pretty Gryffindor. 'She may be a Gryffindor, but I'd be willing to make an exception in this case, plus it'll be easier to get information out of her than the brute I have to work with in Potions.' She smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Lucy Hearfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Surprisingly to him, they worked fairly well together, however he didn't get a chance to ask her about her magic. "So about the essay, I think it's a bit too early to start now, but perhaps we could work on it sometime next week?" Draco asked the beauty. "That sounds fine to me."

Ron was not at all happy about getting partnered with a _Slytherin. _However, he was surprised when she came up to him and pleasantly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mira Jane, but you can just call me Mira if you'd like." He was so shocked, he could only sputter, "Ron Weasley" back at her. She smiled and, putting the ear muffs on, went to work. "So about the essay, I don't know exactly when I'd be able to work, so can I maybe get back to you tomorrow. You see our school has afterschool training we do so I'd need to figure out when I'd be free." "Oh, yea that's fine…" he said. 'How could she possibly be a Slytherin, she's so nice. What is up with these people?' he thought as they left the room for their next classes.

Before class ended, Gajeel asked her to enchant one more pair of ear muffs, which she did, but then asked why. "Wendy has the same type of magic as us, so I want to make sure she doesn't hurt her ears." Hermione was surprised by the Slytherin's thoughtfulness. "That's rather sweet of you; I didn't expect a Slytherin to think about anyone other than themselves..." "Gihi, you might be surprised a lot this year; this group never does what's expected of them." "Oh. Well anyways, we have that project due in a month, I know you may think it's a little early to start working on it, but when would be a good time?" Gajeel looked at her before answering. "Well we have After School Training from 6:55-9, but I have Study Hall from 4:50-5:50, so I can possibly work then or after 9; whichever works better for you; I don't care." "You're actually willing to work this early?" asked an eager, and again surprised Hermione. "Yea, why not?" questioned Gajeel. "Oh, most the time, people call me a nerd and tell me to just do it myself…" Gajeel just shrugged, "Most people are too scared to ask me for help, so it's a welcome change. Now would you rather do it during my study hall or after my training?" "I suppose after your training would be fine. That gives us two hours to work compared to one. Also, do you think maybe I'd be able to come watch you guys train?" Hermione asked, figuring she'd get to see their magic. "Sure, half of us will be at some Quidditch field at 6:55-7:55, while the other half are just gonna be walkin around while training. I'll be at the field from 8-9 though." "Okay, that way we can get to work right after." Gajeel grunted as they left the room.

Meanwhile, while the Hogwarts Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are falling asleep in their History of Magic class, the Fairy Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are having their first magical training session. Makarov and Mavis had separated their students between the two of them. Gray, Wendy, Juvia were with Mavis, while Lisanna, Evergreen, and Freed were with Makarov.

"The three of you deal with elements: water, ice, and air," started Mavis. "Gray, you can create your element, but only inanimate objects. Juvia, you feel as though you are limited to your body when you are not next to a water source, but you don't see that everything around you has water within it. Wendy, you are constantly surrounded by air, but you have not fully realized your full potential to draw power from that air. That is what we will train you to do. Gray, you will learn to apply the art of Ice Make magic like your old friend Lyon does. Juvia, you will learn to draw the water out of the thing around you or to control the water within it. Wendy, you will use the power of the air around you not only to increase your magical capabilities, but to help you achieve your Secret Arts." The three wizards sat in awe, thinking about the possibilities of their magic as they listened to Mavis individually explain to each of them what they can do to help them improve.

Makarov addressed the three in front of him, "Freed, many think that you are limited to runes already created and that your runes can only last a certain amount of time until they will fade away. Evergreen, your magical attacks appear to lack true power when compared to your fellow guild members. Lisanna, you have a limited number of Animal Souls at your disposal. However, you can all improve. Freed, by attaching the rune of infinity you can create runes that will never fade as long as you wish them to. You can also learn to create your own runes, with their own set of rules and its own language. Evergreen, by increasing and concentrating your magic power, your attacks will gain power. I also have several spells to add to your arsenal, such as Fairy Ray and Fairy Star. Lisanna, in this forest is a large amount of magical creatures that will be completely new to you, and that no take over mage has been able to recreate." Lisanna, Freed, and Evergreen were enraptured by their Master's knowledge, and were ready to begin training to improve themselves.

PERIOD 5:

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to Transfiguration, Hermione noticed the absence of the Fairy Tail wizards and talked to Ron and Harry quietly, "So the Fairy Tail members are apparently training from 6:55-9 tonight at the Quidditch pitch, and Gajeel said we could watch if we wanted to, although they won't all be there at the same time. This way we'll get to see their magic." Harry said, "You actually talked to him?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, he was actually surprisingly nice…" Ron added, "Yea, so was the girl I worked with Mira. Why mate?" Harry shrugged, "Bickslow and I didn't talk much; he didn't seem very sociable, but I say we should definitely go check out the Quidditch pitch after my detention." Hermione rolled her eyes, "I still say it was wrong of her to do that." From there the conversation, went to Umbridge, and then their attention turned to McGonagall as class started. Meanwhile, a certain Malfoy had overheard the part about afterschool training. 'I should probably go watch too, so I can tell Father exactly what they can do,' mused Draco in his mind.

The Hogwarts Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were getting their first taste of Professor Umbridge, while the Fairy Tail members were training their bodies in the woods, through their strength, stamina, and speed exercises, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were scouting out the school, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

LUNCH:

The Fairy Tail members arrived a few minutes later than everyone else to lunch, including the teachers and Headmaster. As they walked in, you could have heard a pin drop. By this time, Makarov's speech to Umbridge had been heard by every student, and they were all curious of just how much of it was true.

Upon seeing the silence, Evergreen said, "I know we're an attractive bunch, but do you have to stare like that? It's quite rude." With that, everyone returned to awkward chatter, while the Fairies made their way to their respective tables. When Gray sat down next to Luna, he asked her why everyone had been staring at them. "Apparently this morning your Master had to explain to the new DADA teacher, Professor Umbridge, why your school wasn't attending some of the classes. He got slightly upset, but managed to calmly explain something about how a dark wizard named Zeref had taken something special away from all of you. When she still didn't let it go, he told her about some of his creations, a death flute named Lullaby, a demon named Deliora, and something about a tower." During her explanation, the three Fairy Tail Ravenclaws grew tense. They didn't know that their Master was sharing precious information like that with people. Seeing the look on Gray and Evergreen's faces, Freed spoke, "Makarov wouldn't do anything to put us in danger. He must have told her for a reason. We can ask him later; for now we must trust him." Gray and Ever nodded, while Luna watched them. She was slightly surprised to see how serious the rowdy bunch could get, but attempted to lighten the mood by talking about something funny she had heard that day, and the action was greatly accepted and appreciated by her new friends.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Erza asked the Golden Trio, "I'm assuming the conversation between our master and your teacher has spread to the rest of the school?" Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, and I'm not trying to pry but I hope one day, you'll be able to share with us what happened." Lucy smiled softly, "Well, I don't think any of us is emotionally able to explain everything that has happened to us because of him, or even everything in our past in general. However, we may be able to share some of our past with you." "Yes, I agree; it is important for us to create bonds with each other. That's the whole point of this transfer," agreed Erza. "Um, I think Ron and Natsu have already started the bonding," laughed Harry as they all looked over to see the two in the middle of an "intense" eating battle, which Natsu was clearly winning. "Hahaha, Natsu is good at two things: making friends and making enemies," started Erza, and Hermione lifted her eyebrows curiously, but decided to wait until later to push the subject, as Erza continued, "Speaking of enemies, I noticed earlier some tension between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Can someone explain that to me?"

Hermione nodded, before responding, "I will. Slytherins and Gryffindors are essentially opposites. We believe in completely different things. One of the principles of Slytherin is that you have to be what's called a 'Pureblood' to be accepted as a wizard. In order for this to happen, your entire family lineage has had to be wizards. It's literally in your blood. Everyone in Slytherin is a Pureblood. Then there are Half-Bloods, who have one Muggle parent, and one Wizard parent. They're not considered to be 'as good' as Purebloods, but they're considered by Purebloods to be better than people like me, who are Muggleborn, which means neither of my parents were wizards. A common nickname for us is 'Mudblood'," she spit the word out, as she started tearing up, "because our blood is apparently no better than mud." At this, she almost started crying. Natsu had sat up abruptly when he had smelled her tears, and even Gajeel was looking over trying to see what was wrong.

Natsu got up with a fire in his eyes, looking like he was about to attack. Lucy placed one hand on Natsu's shoulder, and one on Hermione's back, "Natsu, calm down, we didn't come here to start a fight, besides I'm pretty sure Gajeel heard everything, and he doesn't look very happy." Reluctantly, Natsu sat down, while Lucy turned to Hermione, saying, "Hermione, that may be the way Slytherin was before, but I know at least four members who would never say anything like that. Well at least not anymore. Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and Bickslow all have regrets about their past; things they did or didn't do for the people they loved or even to people they didn't know. The one thing they all have in common though, is that they redeemed themselves. They can be terrifying when they want to be, but they all care, and I'm betting you that right now, Gajeel is having a less than friendly talk with a few of the members." Hermione looked up at Lucy, and then at Natsu, who still looked mad, but also looked worried, and then at Erza who had the same look as Natsu, but was hiding it better, and then finally at the Slytherin table, where she saw a barely restrained Gajeel talking to a frightened Draco, Blaise and Pansy. She was surprised to say the least, but she was also extremely grateful. She wiped her tears, and thanked Lucy, before returning to her food.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table. As the three Slytherins sat down, they asked their… acquaintances, who they were less than fond of, why everyone was staring. After Draco explained everything they had heard, he had started with a smirk on his face, as he had extracted a secret about the fairies, but as their faces darkened, his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a slightly open mouth that reflected his fear. Gajeel's face had turned hard, you couldn't see Bickslow's face, but you could feel the tension emanating from him, and even Mira's pleasant face had turned terrifying. The three Slytherins looked to the cat, hoping for something to reassure them, but were met with an aura as dark as the fairies'.

Suddenly, though, Gajeel's face snapped up and towards the Gryffindor table, listening to their conversation. Mira and Bickslow saw Gajeel's face turn from tense to furious, as Draco laughed saying, "Look the little Mudblood is crying." He instantly shut up when he saw the pink-haired boy from Fairy Tail stand up with a look to kill, and although he sighed with relief, he was met with a look of pure hatred from the Iron Dragon Slayer. "What did you just call Shorty?" Gajeel said through clenched teeth. "Mudblood, she is a Muggle born after all, so her blood is worse than mud; even you must know that."

Upon seeing Gajeel's face get even more terrifying, and even Bickslow and Mira started to glare towards the scared boy, Gajeel responded to him, "A person's lineage doesn't mean shit where we come from. Hell, I don't even know who my birth parents are. Where we come from, the only thing that keeps you alive are your own skills and your friends who stand by you through everything. How much money you grew up with, who your parents are; it doesn't matter in Fairy Tail, because none of us have parents, and the one's that do have parents didn't always have them or don't want the ones they have. Don't ever use the word Mudblood again anywhere near me, or it'll be the last thing you say."

Mira added, "I finally understand why the hat said we could redeem Slytherin. All four of us have hurt or been unable to protect someone we care about or grew to care about afterwards. We live with constant regret because of it, but you, you willingly hurt people for the fun of it and you have no regret, no sympathy, nothing except the thrill of hurting someone. I suggest you stop it, before you really piss one of us off, because if you think this is mad, you won't be to handle when one of us really gets mad." Throughout the entire conversation, Bickslow hadn't said a word, but they all saw the green glow coming from his eyes that signaled his anger, and it continued throughout the conversation.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry touched his scar upon feeling the intense ache emanating from it. 'I don't want to bring it up now, but I should probably talk to Hermione and Ron about this…'

So I'm really trying to keep all of the characters in character, so sorry if they aren't exactly spot on. Based on so many people's request, I'm going to try to get Levy and maybe Jellal into the story, but I'm not sure when, so it'll depend, but I'll definitely look for a good opportunity to bring them into the plot of the story. So tell me what you think! If one of the characters is getting too OOC let me know! If you have any requests, don't hesitate to tell me. I can't promise that I'll be able to add them, but I'll see what I can do. Also, I haven't decided if I want to make the main antagonist of the story Voldemort & the Death Eaters or Umbridge & the Ministry, but since I'm leaning towards Umbridge and the Ministry as an immediate antagonist and Voldemort and the Death Eaters as a more long-term enemy. So that's where I am! I'll update as quickly as possible and a huge THANK YOU for all the support I'm getting for this story, especially since its my first! Also, if you have any requests for other crossovers or purely Fairy Tail or Harry Potter stories let me know; I don't know for sure if I want to start another story right yet, but I am thinking about it, so if you have any requests just tell me!


	10. Period 6 to Period 9

Chapter 10: Period 6 to Period 9

When lunch ended, all of the students made their way to their respective classes. They Slytherins and Ravenclaws made their way to Astronomy, while the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went to Potions.

PERIOD 6:

While the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were sitting in Astronomy learning about the various constellations, Draco couldn't help but think about what had happened at lunch. 'What the bloody hell was that? I expected Gajeel and Bickslow to be scary when they were mad, but Mira Jane, she's so nice all the time. Not to mention what they got mad over. So what if I called the Gryffindor princess a Mudblood. They're Slytherins; they shouldn't care. And if Gajeel doesn't know who his parents are, does that mean he could be a Half-Blood, or even a Mudblood? What's he mean none of them have parents or whatever? I need to find out more about these people.' With this thought, he looked at the three mysterious Slytherin transfers, who all seemed for the most part back to normal. Then he looked at the Ravenclaws. The black-haired boy had taken off his shirt again, and the green-haired man looked like he was paying even more attention than Granger would. The brunette just looked bored. 'Ugh, I can't figure anything out by seeing them in class. I guess I'll just have to go watch them after school.' With that, he finally started paying attention to the teacher.

Meanwhile in the dungeons, the Fairy Tail Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were being assigned partners. "Natsu Dragneel and Hermione Granger." Natsu made his way over to the bushy haired girl with a big goofy grin. "Hey 'Mione," he said happily, while Happy was curled up on his shoulder. "Did you just call me 'Mione?" she asked. "Yea, why? Do you not like it?" "No it's not that, it's just usually only Ron and Harry call me that." "Well I'm gonna call you that now, kay?" Hermione blushed and nodded, before starting to work on the potion. They ended up with a perfect potion, even though Natsu had been trying Hermione's patience, with his constantly trying to eat the fire. 'What is that about anyways? You can't EAT fire,' she huffed to herself, 'but I suppose there is something endearing about him.'

"Erza Scarlett and Harry Potter." "Hi Harry, I'm happy to be paired with someone I know," said Erza confidently as she sat down next to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Haha, yea, I guess when you come to a new school, it can be hard. I grew up in the Muggle world, so I didn't know anyone or anything when I first started here," he said as they started to cut the ingredients. She nodded as she chopped saying, "Oh, does that mean you're a Muggle-born too?" "No, my parents were wizards, but they died when I was young, so I had to grow up with my magic hating and horrid aunt and uncle," he seemed almost hesitant to respond; he was tired of the sympathy he got when people found out he was an orphan, but Erza seemed almost unfazed. "I'm sorry about your parents, and I can relate to you on not ending up in the best place for your childhood. I was forced to work in a tower as a slave." He smiled softly at her and said, "At least we're both in better places now." She smiled as she finished cutting the ingredients into perfect measurements. Snape nodded appreciatively at her before sending a slight glare towards Harry and moving one. Harry didn't seem to notice as he was too in awe of Erza's cutting skills. "How are you so good with a knife?" he asked her. "If you ever see me use my magic, you'll understand." He nodded, accepting her answer, and together the two of them made an excellent potion.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Ronald Weasley." Lucy had a big smile on her face as she approached Ron. "Hey," he said when she came over, "let's get started, that way we make sure we finish." She nodded her head and started preparing her half of the ingredients. 'Hm, this is just like cooking.' When she saw the way Ron was holding the knife, she giggled. Snape happened to hear and watched as she corrected him, showing him how to properly hold the different knives to get the correct measurements. "Well at least some Gryffindors have some potion making skill," he began, "10 points for Gryffindor." She blushed as she continued working on the potion, while Ron just stared open mouthed at the fact that Snape had actually complimented her: SNAPE. When the potion was finished, it was a perfect specimen.

Wendy, Juvia, and Lisanna also made excellent potions; Wendy's being dubbed one of the best he's ever seen as he stared at the little blunette with surprise. Wendy just blushed as everyone stared at her, asking if she had anything on her face. For the newcomers, Snape's kindness didn't seem any different, but to the Hogwarts students, it was like Hell had frozen over into a Winter Wonderland filled with flying pigs jumping over blue moons.

Even Snape himself was surprised. 'These Fairy Tail people have never done potions in their entire lives, and yet they all made excellent potions on their first try, well except for Mr. Dragneel. I think his had more to do with Ms. Granger than anything else… But the rest of them… I've never seen anything like it.'

PERIOD 7:

The Gryffindors and Slytherins had History of Magic, so the 3 Fairies from each of those houses made their way to the Forbidden Forest for their Magic Training with Makarov and Mavis. They were again split between the two. Makarov took Gajeel, Natsu and Erza, while Mavis took Mira, Bickslow, and Lucy.

Makarov began speaking to his children, "Gajeel, you have recently gained Shadow Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. You need to learn to control and expand upon this ability, using individual attacks form both as well as combination attacks. Natsu, you have recently gained Lighting Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. You will need to learn the same things as Gajeel. I also hope to help each of you achieve your Dragon Force of your own free will. Wendy is too young to learn this yet, but I want you two to be able to teach it to her when she gets older. Erza, you have mastered using swords from one set with the armor of another, but I feel as if you can go even farther. Learn how to combine two of your armors into one, creating a blended armor containing the boost from both." Natsu yelled "I'm all fired up!" as he began to work with Makarov, while Gajeel laughed is quirky laugh, and Erza's face hardened in concentration.

Mavis spoke to her pupils, "Mira, so far you use Satan Soul Takeover magic, but there is still one Satan Soul that only the purest of hearts can possess. It has been lost to time due to the fact that none who wield Satan's soul has had a pure enough heart to use it. This form is called Satan Soul: Angelic Demon. Although Angel Soul takeovers are impossible, the Angelic Demon is one that takes the pure light of an angel, and the deep darkness of a demon and combines them into one truly terrifying form. I happen to know how you can achieve this form. Bickslow, you have a hard time controlling your Figure Eyes around people, so you wear a mask to protect those around you. We can help you gain better control of your abilities. Also, your babies have not yet reached their full potential. Green is not the only color of control you can have over a soul: there is red, purple, and white, which progressively get more powerful. I know you can reach the white level in your abilities. Lucy, you have learned how to open two gates simultaneously, and I believe it is in your power to open three at a time. I want you to work on this as well as Unison Raid's among your spirits involving not only two, but three spirits. I also think you can grow to a point where you can cast the Urano Metria spell without Gemini's help and with even more power than previously." Mira's eyes were sparkling as she imagined her new power. Bickslow was wide-eyed as his babies cheered about new powers. Lucy blushed at the First Masters confidence in her but also set her mind to living up to her expectations.

Meanwhile, in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, Wendy finally realized why Gajeel had given her the earmuffs. 'Thank you Gajeel' she silently said as the teacher explained their task. She was intrigued by the various medicinal herbs, and couldn't wait to learn more about them. Juvia was staring at the shirtless Gray as he searched around for his missing clothes, along with the rest of the drooling girls in the class. Evergreen was staring at the unsightly earmuffs with disdain, as she wasn't at all excited about wearing the ugly piece of head gear. Freed was reading everything in the book there was about Mandrake Root before he began extracting it. Finally Lisanna was looking at the weird plant, wondering if her takeover magic would work on it.

PERIOD 8:

All of the Hogwarts students had one question on their minds as they approached their first elective class. What were the fairies doing?

Natsu, Bickslow, Ever, and Juvia sat in Muggle Studies class, while the students there all stared at their bored and vacant expressions. They didn't really know anyone in the class, so they mainly kept to themselves. The biggest surprise to everyone in the room was the fact that Bickslow, a Slytherin, was interested in learning about Muggles, AND he was interacting with people from other houses. As the people continued to whisper, the Fairy Tail mages stayed in their own little world. They were even more surprised when none other than Gildarts Clive entered the room with the professor. The terrifying teacher beamed at them, especially the four Fairy Tail members in the back of the room. The teacher announced, "Hello and welcome to Muggle Studies. This is Professor Gildarts Clive; he spent some time in the Muggle world when he was younger and has offered to assist in teaching the class this year."

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was extremely surprised when Freed Justine, Wendy Marvel, Mira Jane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet all walked into the Study of Ancient Runes class together. Not only was it the fact that four of the 12 new transfers were taking such a hard class, but also the fact that people from four different houses got along so well. Erza was talking animatedly with the Slytherin girl, who said something, making Erza blush. Then the Ravenclaw boy was talking to the Hufflepuff girl and her cat. Erza, upon seeing Hermione, decided to come up and sit next to her. The other Fairy Tail students introduced themselves before the teacher and Laxus Dreyar made their way into the classroom. "Hello class. As you all know this is a very advanced curriculum. This year Professor Laxus Dreyar, who appears to have a history with Ancient Runes, will be helping out with the class." Hermione took one look at the towering teacher and shriveled up when his gaze fell on her side of the room, however when he smiled at the people next to her, she felt herself relax. Erza whispered to her, "He may appear cruel, and even though he has been in the past, he's not anymore. He cares a lot about us, so you don't have to get tense around him. Plus if you ever need help with runes, Freed or Laxus are the best people to ask." Hermione gave her a reassuring and grateful smile, before returning her attention to the lecture in front of her.

Finally, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, and Lisanna had arrived at Hagrid's hut to see many a familiar face. Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy were all waiting for the teacher to come. "I can't believe 'Mione took Runes instead of Care of Magical Creatures," whispered Ron to Harry. Lucy came up to the boys and said, "Hey guys, do you know my friends?" When they shook their heads, Lucy introduced them. Gray had somehow lost his shirt and hadn't noticed until he noticed Pansy staring at him, practically drooling. "Hey why's that chick star- OH. When the hell did that happen?!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Gajeel laughed, and even Ron and Harry joined in. Draco and Blaise looked at Pansy, disbelief in their eyes at her behavior, but she just looked at them, then looked at Lucy, and then back at them. Draco and Blaise got the picture and looked away, pouting at being reprimanded from the person they were reprimanding. Finally, Hagrid came out of his hut with Elfman, "Hi guys, this is Professor Elfman Strauss; he's gonna be helping out this class this year." Lisanna's eyes lit up as she said, "Hi big brother Elf!" Elfman looked at her and the Fairy Tail members with a brief smile before returning his attention to Hagrid. Draco thought back for a second, 'Strauss… where have I heard that before… Mira! She must be related to them too, but they're both Hufflepuff… ugh, these people are too complicated!'

PERIOD 9:

It was finally the last class period of the day. As Harry and Ron walked into the Divination room, they were somewhat surprised to see the Fairy Tail teacher Cana Alberona sitting at a table, barrel of liquor in hand, looking at the cards laid out. They also saw Natsu, Bickslow, Ever, and Juvia. "There's one from each class here, mate," noticed Ron, while Harry went to sit next to Natsu, who was grinning. "Oh hey guys," said Natsu happily, while Happy sat there staring at them. "This is Bickslow, Ever, and Juvia." Harry said hello to his Herbology partner and he and Ron introduced themselves to the Fairy Tail members. They were all brought to attention by the primary teacher of the Divination class, Professor Trelawney. She said in a very airy and almost scared voice, her eyes appearing to pop out of her head from the strange glasses she wore, "Hello class; welcome to Divination. One of the Fairy Tail professors will be helping this year. This is Professor Cana Alberona." Cana looked up from her cards and hiccupped, waving shyly over at the class. Evergreen laughed out loud at the hiccup, as did the rest of the Fairy Tail members, while the rest of class just awkwardly smiled, not sure how to respond to the boozy teacher.

Hermione was again surprised to see the same group she had seen originally in her Ancient Runes class in her Arithmancy class. 'Even the Hufflepuff was keeping up last class. All of the Fairy Tail students must be smart… well maybe not Natsu but all the others.' They again came and sat down by her, where they were in a stimulating conversation, when the teacher walked in with someone Hermione had never seen before. She looked like a little girl, but she was also slightly translucent. The Fairy Tail members next to her all stopped talking and looked at the girl with respect and almost reverence. The girl smiled before she introduced herself, "Hello, I am the First Headmaster and Founder of Fairy Tail Academy, Mavis Vermilion. Yes, I am a ghost, but not the same kind as the ones here. I am more of a physical ghost, I can still eat and drink and use the restroom, but I am dead. I am going to be helping to teach Arithmancy this year." Hermione now understood why the Fairy Tail members treated her with so much respect. It was weird, but once the girl started speaking, it was impossible to keep your eyes off of her. She demanded attention and quite obviously held authority. Hermione wondered exactly what was going to happen with the Fairy Tail members around.

Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, and Lisanna entered their Alchemy class to see Draco, Blaise and Pansy sitting in one corner of the room. Since they were the only people any of the present Fairy Tail members remotely knew, they went over to sit with them. Draco smirked at Lucy when she sat down next to him, earning a glare from Gajeel. Pansy was again staring at a shirtless Gray, before Lisanna giggled before telling him softly, "Gray, your clothes." He again freaked out trying to figure out when he had lost them. "Oi, Bunny Girl, isn't this the class the old man is teaching?" Lucy thought for a second, before answering, "I think he's teaching this class, Gray?" Gray looked up from buttoning his shirt answering, "Yea, Gramps is helping out with this class, why?" "Gihi, if anyone tries to start shit, they get to deal with the Titan." All of them paled, secretly praying no one caused any trouble and thanking the heavens that Natsu wasn't in the class. 'Who and what are they talking about?' thought the three Slytherins next to them. Just then, the Headmaster of Fairy Tail walked in with the Alchemy teacher. "Hello, we will be having an assistant teacher of sorts this year for Alchemy." The small man got onto a chair and introduced himself, "Hello, I am the Third and Sixth Headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He seemed almost jovial, and Blaise couldn't help but wonder why the Fairy Tail members would be scared of him. Suddenly, Draco asked, "Why the 3rd and 6th what happened to the 4th and 5th?" Everyone in the room laughed at that, when suddenly the short man got very serious, "Because nobody wants to take on the job of taking care of these destructive brats who can't survive a week without destroying something!" He calmed down, but every member in the room had retreated to the back of their seats, except those of Fairy Tail. "Hm, he didn't react as badly as I expected." The rest of the Fairy Tail members nodded, while the three snakes sitting next to them couldn't help but wonder what exactly "bad" meant.


	11. After School Activities

Chapter 11: After School Activities

As the classes ended for the day, the Fairy Tail members knew their day was far from over, and unfortunately for Harry, the Golden Trio knew the same thing.

Harry made his way towards Umbridge's office for his first, of many, detentions. He already knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but as he made his way to the overly pink and kitten filled room, he wasn't expecting what he was going to get. The blood quill tore at his skin, making him cringe and hiss at the pain. This had to be illegal, but he would stand it just so he would not be defeated by the witch.

Meanwhile the Fairy Tail members were meeting behind Mavis's portrait, for their first official meeting and Study Hall. As they took their seats, they felt instantly refreshed. Makarov sat at one end, with Mavis on the other as they told the others what they had discovered throughout the day. The Gryffindors and Slytherins spoke of the heated rivalry between the two, and explained the blood status hierarchy in the Wizarding World. Other than that, there wasn't much to report, so they simply worked on their schoolwork until it was time to go to dinner. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus would snack on the "food" left for them in the corner, but for the most part, people got their work done, because none of them had any idea what the afterschool training with Mavis and Makarov would consist of.

When study hall was over, everyone rushed to the dining hall, because they were all starving, except for Wendy and Carla, who strode down the hallway

ys at a leisurely pace, until Wendy suddenly smelled blood coming from just in front of her. She tracked down the source to a boy with a lightning scar on his head. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" she said as she caught up with him. "Oh, just detention with Umbridge. She made me write lines with a blood quill." Wendy gasped, "Are they allowed to do that here? That's horrible!" Harry shrugged, "I'm not really sure, probably not." Wendy then took his hand, and using her sky magic healed it. Harry's face went from one of general shock at her grabbing his hand to downright dumbfounded when he saw the skin of his hand stitch together where it read "I shall not tell lies." "What did you lie about? Oh, and I'm Wendy by the way." "Harry, and I didn't lie. She just refused to believe the truth." "Oh, I see; she must not be a very good teacher, but I don't remember her, so I don't think I have her." At this point they were walking together to the dining hall, his hands still smeared with blood. "Well, you're from Fairy Tail, right? You didn't take DADA with us; you had your own class." "Oh, I understand, I feel stupid now…" "Don't feel stupid! You're new here; she could have been an elective teacher for all you knew." "Aha that's true, thank you for making me feel better, well now that we're here, I better go to my table; I'll see you in class Harry." With that she walked off to the Hufflepuff table.

When Harry sat down, Natsu lifted his head and sniffed, "Why do you smell like blood?" he asked. "Oh well, I had detention with Umbridge after school and she made me use a blood quill to make me write lines. When I wrote on the paper, it dug into my hand too, but then your friend Wendy came… and she… well she…" "Oh spit it out Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "She… healed me. How'd she do that?" "Wendy's magic allows her to heal people," said Lucy, "but the real question is whether or not your Professor should be allowed to do that to a student." Hermione nodded in agreement before saying, "Harry, you should tell Dumbledore; he'll know what to do." Harry just shook his head, "No, I don't want to cause more trouble, also Dumbledore's been ignoring me lately, so there's no point in worrying about it." Hermione didn't agree, but she decided against doing something for Harry's sake, while Erza decided she had to tell the Master about this.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table, Luna was talking to the new transfers, "I'm rather curious about your magic, could you tell me about it?" Gray didn't know what to say, but answered, "You could just come watch us tonight; we'll be at some field used to play a sport called quiduck or something. Half of us will be out there for an hour right after dinner, and the rest of us will be there the hour after that." "Hmm, I've already finished my homework, so I think I will go and watch."

As dinner came to a close, 5 specific curious students made their way to the Quidditch pitch, as well as some others who had decided they wanted to see what the deal was with the Fairy Tail students. Over all, there were 11 students who had decided to watch, Neville and the twins had decided to join the Golden Trio, Pansy and Blaise joined Draco, and Ginny joined Luna to watch the mysterious new students.

The first half of the students were already there and warming up. The Headmaster was sitting cross legged on the bench along with Elman and Gildarts until they had all warmed up their physical bodies. "Alright brats. Time for Day 1 of your After School Training sessions. I had Freed set up some protection runes earlier, so you can't exit the pitch until exactly 7:55 or until you're knocked out. Also, you're magic can't escape the barrier either, it'll just dissipate, so you can't use it as a reflective surface. The barrier goes as high up as you want so go all out. However, you should know, the first one unconscious gets to play my punishment game." Natsu paled at the memory of the last punishment game, while the rest of the members gulped in fear. Makarov just smiled. "To make things more interesting, Gildarts and Elman will be joining in the training. For today, it's basically going to be a battle. Every man for himself. Rules are no lasting damage, once someone is out cold, leave them alone so I can get them out, and finally have fun. Push yourself to your magical limits, but be also be careful. No warming up your magic until I say Go. Now get in your places." Gildarts and Elfman walked to the center of the pitch, while everyone else spread out. "READY." Everybody got serious as they eyed their opponents. "SET." The spectators watched the events, wondering what kind of headmaster would allow their students, and teachers to fight, but they supposed it was somewhat like duel practice. "GO." '

For anyone watching who didn't know about the Fairies' magic, like the 11 students present, there would be no way to comprehend what they saw before them. Elfman's body became that of a monster, yelling out "Take-Over Magic: Beast Soul". Erza's clothes disappeared as she yelled "Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel" and she reappeared in different armor and surrounded by several blades, creating a circle. Natsu's entire body lit up in flames, engulfing him completely. Lisanna yelled out "Take-Over Magic: Animal Soul: Cat" transforming into a catlike body as her speed increased. Evergreen had wings out of her back and flew above everyone, watching them. Juvia's body transformed completely into water as she prepared to attack. Gildarts simply stood on the defensive, waiting for someone to come at him. But by far, the most surprising piece of magic they all witnessed was made by the sweet, innocent Mira. "Take-Over Magic: Satan's Soul" she yelled out as her body transformed into that of a demon, a scar running down her eye, with a tail flicking behind her. As the Hogwart's students stared in complete and total amazement, they saw hell break loose.

They partnered off, Juvia against Lisanna, Evergeen against Natsu, Erza against Mira, and Elfman against Gildarts. It was impossible to follow completely. Juvia sent what she called "Water Slicers" towards Lisanna, who dodged it using her advanced speed from her Cat Take Over. She slashed her claws towards Juvia, but went right through. Evergreen sent her Fairy Machine gun at Natsu who either dodged or burned all of the bullets and sent a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist towards Evergreen, who flew out of harm's way. Erza sent her swords towards Mira, who dodged them, before attacking with her Soul Extinction spell. Erza had transformed into her Adamantine Armor in a split second, blocking the attack. Elfman attacked Gildarts, who pulled a piece of the crushed earth up to block the attack, then shouting out "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth, Emyrean" going to punch Elfman, but he transformed into his "Beast Soul: Lizardman" form before the punch hit, leading to an intense amount of energy to collide together, pushing both men back.

"What is this?" asked an awed Hermione, "I've never seen, read, or heard of anything like it. All of their magic is so different, and they're all so powerful. I never would have imagined that they all had this much power. They're so young…" Ron and Harry just sat there with their mouths hanging open in disbelief. The Slytherins were feeling the same way. Draco said, "This isn't possible. There's no way this could happen. Mira is some sort of demon. Even those Hufflepuff girls are powerful. Nothing is right."

Suddenly, about halfway through the hour, when no progress was being made, "My children, why are you holding back? Also this is not a one on one fight. This is about improvement, not winning. When we get back home, it will be time for the Grand Magic Games. Do you want to take the chance of losing to Sabertooth?" The spectators just stared, 'Holding back?!' they all thought.

Suddenly, Mira transformed into her Satan Soul: Sitri form. Elfman turned into his Beast Soul: Belcusas form. Juvia went back to pure water. Lisanna crouched down, ready to pounce. Suddenly the flames engulfing Natsu's body sparked with lightning. Erza requiped into her Nakagami Armor. Evergreen finally removed her glasses staring at everyone with her glowing gold eyes.

Finally Gildarts yelled out, "Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi" hitting the ground, causing it to explode upwards towards the Fairies. Evergreen took this as her chance to find her target. Lisanna was desperately looking around to find cover, when her eyes met Evergreen's and she turned to stone. The Master immediately enlarged his hand, grabbing her and bringing her outside the barrier. Natsu had escaped the ricocheting ground, by Happy grabbing him and flying him to safety. "Thanks lil buddy!" "Aye Sir!" The Hogwarts students found the flying, talking cat to be the least surprising thing they had seen that day. Juvia had flown up into the air in her water form to escape the blast, Mira Jane yanking her wings out of her back to fly above it as well. Erza jumped up before setting her Nakagami Starlight spell straight towards Gildarts, who dodged by rolling away, only to be met by Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, which was attacking everyone within the barrier. Gildarts used his Disassembly Magic to destroy the roar. Juvia sent her Wings of Love spell towards her enemies, wiping out the flames approaching her and heading straight for Natsu, Erza, and Mira-Jane. Erza blocked Natsu with her Lightning Empress Armor and her Sea Empress sword and blocked Juvia with her Flame Empress sword. Mira Jane uses her Darkness Shield to block her from both Natsu's roar and Juvia's attack. She then used her Demon Blast against all of her enemies, Juvia using her water body to create a hole through her body that the beam went through. Happy flew Natsu out of harm's way. Gildarts created a pit that he fell into, effectively dropping him away from the beam. Erza requiped into her black wing's armor, flying out of the path of the oncoming beam. Evergreen and Elfman were both hit by the oncoming beams, passing out instantly; Makarov grabbing them and moving them out of harm's way. Everything was at a standstill. Juvia stood in one corner watching her opponents in her water body form. Natsu sat in another corner, carried by Happy, watching the others. Erza had re-quipped into her Armadura Fairy armor, waiting for someone to make a move. Mira Jane was flying in the final corner of the pitch, watching everyone. Gildarts was in his hole, eyes peeled for signs of an attack. Just as they were about to attack the Master's voice rang through, "Time's up brats." Erza requiped into her old attire, Juvia returned to her normal body, Happy put Natsu down, and Mira landed and returned to her normal self. Lisanna had been turned back to normal when Evergreen passed out. The Hogwart's students just sat in total and complete shock.

"Gihi, impressive. Maybe one of these days all of us will get to fight," said an amused Gajeel from the side of the pitch. Wendy rushed over to Elfman and Evergreen, and after making a quick assessment, said it wasn't serious, and after using her healing magic for a second, they quickly woke up and returned to normal. "Okay brats, you know what's next. Come on. Lisanna, I'll tell you what the punishment game is tomorrow." Lisanna paled as Evergreen apologized for being the one to bring such a horrible fate on her, while everyone else simply muttered, "At least it wasn't me" and left the pitch.

"Okay brats, your turns. Get onto the field." Somehow, the field had turned back to exactly as it had before. "By the way, thank you Freed for setting up the Enchantments so nothing was permanently ruined; we can't afford any more damage costs. Lucy stopped where she was, "Wait, if Freed set up the enchantments, I'm not going in there. He could have booby trapped him and that's against the rules." As the other Fairy Tail members realized this, they all stopped before entering too. Mavis came down from the tree she was in and laughed lightly, "Relax, I watched him while he set them up, there are no booby traps, you may enter." Makarov restated the rules, and upon saying go, the spectators again gasped in awe of what they saw before them.

Gajeel's body covered itself in iron. Freed yelled out "Dark Ecriture: Wings" as wings made out of runes sprouted from his back and he made for the sky. Gray got into his Ice Make stance and prepared for an oncoming attack. Bickslow jumped on top of his babies and allowed them to carry him to the safety of one of the hoops of the Quidditch pitch. Cana had a card between each finger and was ready to attack. Lightning crackled around Laxus. Lucy instantly called one of her spirits to her side "Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Virgo appeared and asked Lucy "Punishment time Princess?" "Not today Virgo" Lucy responded, as she took out her Celestial Whip and flicked it, making it come to life. Wendy shouted out "Fast winds that run the Heavens Vernier enchant! Power of the stout arms that tears the Heavens Arms Enchant! Armor Enchant!" Wendy's body took on a light as her arms and body gained speed and defense.

Again the members paired off. Lucy took on Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel battled, Cana and Freed attacked, and finally Bickslow and Gray. Wendy went to attack Lucy in hand to hand combat only to have her hands bound by Lucy whip. Virgo disappeared into the ground, and then came up to grab hold of Wendy and drag her under, but Wendy used her Sky Dragon's Roar to push her off the ground and into the air for safety. Laxus struck Gajeel, who used his Iron Dragon Club to call all of the Lightning to the one arm, which simply absorbed it. Gajeel then attacked Laxus with his Iron Dragon Sword, which Laxus side stepped away from. Cana used her Prayer's Fountain card against Freed who cut through it with his sword, sending a Dark Erciture: Slay spell towards her, which she absorbs into one of her cards. Bickslow uses his babies' line formation to attack Gray, who uses an Ice-Make: Shield to protect himself from the blast. He then creates an Ice Make: Geyser to reach up to Bickslow who jumps off the hoop onto his babies and escapes being frozen in the ice.

"Well this is certainly interesting," says Luna to Ginny. "Yea, they're so… powerful; I can't even describe it," Ginny replies in complete awe of what she sees before her. After a half an hour, no one had been knocked out. "Brats, you're holding back. The others did it and you're doing it too. And again, this isn't supposed to be a one on one fight!"

The members acknowledge their master before preparing for the next part of the battle. Suddenly, Bickslow's mask is off and he's looking into Freed's eyes. "He took off his mask," said Pansy, "but why are his eyes glowing?" When his eyes start glowing, Harry's scar, started to hurt, but he barely felt it from the excitement he received from watching the fight in front of him. Suddenly Freed's eyes glowed green too, and Bickslow stuck out his tongue, saying "Go into Darkness Mode Freed." Freed shouted out, "Dark Erciture: Darkness" and his body became that of a dark beasts. "Now go get them," shouted Bickslow from atop his perch. "Is he controlling him?" asked Blaise. "I think so…" answered Draco.

Freed uses his Dark Erciture: Darkness Breath and the tornado of dark magic travels around the field. Lucy calls forth Gemini, has them transform into Happy and then they carry her out of harm's way. Wendy jumps out of the way, and casts her Sky Dragon's Claw, aiming it towards Freed and Bickslow, knocking Freed out, while Bickslow was able to escape atop his babies. Makarov grabbed Freed and took him out of the enchantments as the battle continued. As Freed's attack died out, Cana used her Explosion Cards, sending them towards all of the remaining members. Laxus phased out of the way before chanting, "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction" towards Bickslow in the air, who rode his babies to the other side of the pitch before using his babies' Baryon Formation, attacking the members on the field. Lucy lands out of harm's way before casting her Urano Metria spell, Laxus transforms into his Lightning body to avoid the attack, Cana covers herself in her cards, which absorbed the magical energy and protected her from the attack. Gajeel retreated into his shadow and Wendy Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise spell, protecting her from the attack. Bickslow and Gray were knocked out and was then carried out by Makarov's hand.

The Hogwarts students looked at the pitch. Laxus stood in the middle, lighting crackling around him. Lucy had called forth Loke and Capricorn, who were standing on either side of her in her corner of the field. Cana stood in another corner of the field, surrounded by protective cards, with the Fairy Glitter symbol on her arm, ready to attack. Wendy stood in a third corner in her Dragon Slayer: Secret Arts: Sky Drill position. Gajeel was half in shadow and half in body as he watched the final members from the fourth corner of the room. Mavis suddenly called out, "That's time. Good job guys." Everyone immediately relaxed, while Wendy went to take care of Freed, Bickslow, and Gray. After he woke up, Freed glared at Bickslow, "You used your Figure Eyes on me," he said coolly. "Of course I did, Laxus wasn't looking anywhere near my direction as soon as I took my helmet off, and you're the only one who's magic I know enough about to take control over." "I suppose your reasoning is sound." "Yea, but now my helmets broken, Laxus's attack crushed it," he said with a pout. "Well that's good, you need to learn to control your Figure Eyes anyways."

The Hogwarts students watched once again as the Fairies turned from fierce opponents to the best of friends. They watched Bickslow congratulate Lucy on a good job at beating him, "for the third time," added Lucy. Freed acknowledged Wendy's skill with a small smile when she apologized for hurting him. Gajeel laughed as Laxus made a joke about Lucy, who Lucy kicked them both in the face. Exclamations of "Oi Bunny Girl it was just a joke, that hurt," and "Hey Blondie, be careful, you wouldn't want to ruin my handsome face," were heard. Cana laughed as she picked up her bottle of booze and said, "I'm not drunk enough yet," to which all of the members laughed, before going their separate ways.

"They were fighting five minutes ago, how could they possibly be friends now? I mean three of them got knocked unconscious, and the rest of them looked ready to kill before the time was up," asked Hermione incredulously. "Its cause that's how Fairy Tail does things," answered Gajeel as he approached the Golden Trio, Bickslow following close behind. "Yea, if you saw us in real battle, you would know we weren't going all out," added Bickslow. Upon seeing Harry without his mask on, he noticed something extremely strange about Harry's soul. 'I should tell Master this tomorrow; I don't know what it could mean…' "That wasn't going full out?!" exclaimed Harry. "Nah, I mean none of the Dragon Slayer's used their Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts, Lucy dialed back her Urano Metria attack by not using Gemini to enhance the magic power, Gray didn't us his Ice Make: Unlimited technique, Freed didn't use his Dark Erciture: Spell, Cana didn't use Fairy Glitter, and even though I used my Figure Eyes, I only did it lightly, and to a friend, so it wasn't a complete invasion of mind," answered Bickslow calmly. Then Ron seemed to realize something, "Wait, you guys are Slytherins, why are you over here?" "Well I came to get Shorty over here to work on our project, I don't know what Soul Keeper's doin over there." "Soul Keeper, really? And I was just heading back to the castle to go to sleep, in case you forgot, I was one of the one's knocked out." "Gihi, you lost to Bunny Girl, again." "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Lucy had gone up to the gaping Slytherins, followed by Laxus, "What do you guys look so surprised about? We told you our magic's different than yours," said Lucy with a smirk on her face. "Blondie, stop teasing them; different magic doesn't even begin to describe what they just saw," Laxus said, but Lucy noticed the small chuckle and smirk he threw in towards the end. Draco looked at her, "How do you all have so much power? Even the Hufflepuffs…" Lucy just sighed and said, "For you the Hufflepuffs have apparently all been week, the Ravenclaws all bookworms, the Gryffindors all idiots, and the Slytherins all evil. But… Fairy Tail's different. We have different qualities, and we don't really fit a mold; in fact we go out of our way to be our own. That's why for us, Slytherins can be friends with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws can be powerful. If you were to watch us fight 10 different times, the result would be different each time, because after each fight we grow and change. Fighting isn't just about fighting for us, well maybe for Natsu and Gajeel it is, but they're apes-" "I HEARD THAT BUNNY" "- but just cause we fight and lose once, doesn't mean we'll lose again." Laxus added to her, "Unless its Bix, who seems to keep losing to you Blondie." Lucy laughed as her and him walked away.

Soon after, the 3 Slytherins had left, when Blaise realized something, "Wasn't that the Slytherin TEACHER with the hot blonde?" Pansy said, "Yea, what about it?" "The teachers and students at that school are bloody close then, cause all of the teachers and students were laughing and joking around with each other. Not to mention the fact that all the students were keeping up with the teachers." Pansy said, "Yea that's true, but the teachers could have been holding back, plus its not entirely weird for students to be close to teachers." "Yea, you're right, I'm just tired and overthinking things." Draco was in his own world during this conversation, thinking about what he saw, 'How am I supposed to tell my dad without him thinking I'm crazy. I'll just tell him. If he doesn't believe it, that's his fault.'

I was so beyond excited to get this chapter done and uploaded. Hope all of you are still reading! Review and tell me what ya think! :)


	12. Explanations and Connections

I'm sorry this update took so long, but schoolwork kind of got the best of me yesterday, so I didn't have time to write a new chapter! I'm thinking about possibly starting a new story of a crossover between Fairy Tail and One Piece, but I'm not sure, so I'll keep ya posted if that's something you want to see.

Chapter 12: Explanations and Connections

As Gajeel and Hermione walked to the library, the space between them was filled with silence. Hermione looked up at the Dragon Slayer with curiosity and fear in her eyes. 'Surely it wouldn't hurt if I just asked him about his magic. It's an innocent enough question, and I'm sure by now he's realized that I like to know things…' She was brought out of her whirlwind of thoughts by Gajeel's voice, "I know your dying to ask so I'll explain it when we get to the library," he said, the look of curiosity in her eyes all too familiar to him. He chuckled as she squeaked and then blushed, realizing she'd been found out.

They couldn't get there fast enough for Hermione, and she was practically skipping at the thought of more knowledge to add to her brain, and possibly some answers the never-ending questions she had regarding the mysterious new transfers. They sat down at her favorite table in a secluded back corner of the room. He had barely sat down when the words made their way out of her mouth, "What kind of magic do you use- wait! No! How do you use magic without a wand? Where did you learn your magic? Is it possible for someone at Hogwarts to learn the same kind of magic, or is it reserved for a specific type of person? If so, how is your group connected-" she was cut off from continuing her flurry of questions by her mouth being covered by a metal studded hand, and she looked up into his eyes apologetically when she saw the chuckle escape his throat.

"Ok shorty, I'll answer your questions but you have to calm down. First of all, I'll explain how your magic works compared to ours, at least how I think it does. You guys have magic flowing through your veins, in an unlimited amount, but you need your wands to channel your magic so that you can transform the magical energy into something tangible. For us, we have a sort of container in our bodies, well actually two containers, but I'll start with just explaining one. This container is filled with magical energy. Each mage can learn a specific form of magic that releases the magical energy within the container. Once we use all the energy in that container though, we're done until it refills itself up. It does this through Ethernanos, which is an element that fills the air in the place we come from. It can also take on a physical form of pure magical energy, which we call lacrimas. People use lacrimas for a lot of things, soundLacrimas, communicationLacrimas, and other things." "Wait, I've never heard of Ethernanos before, so if they aren't here then how are you refueling your magical supply?" asked Hermione. "We have bracelets and other items we brought from where we come from that are internally connected to a source of magical energy that we use to regain magical energy."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, before saying, "So I understand HOW your magic works, but what exactly IS your magic?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to push the man before her. "Well, there are two major types of magic, Holder and Ability. A holder type magic can be compared with your type of magic, because you use your wands to channel your magic, which is basically what Holders do. Cana and Lucy are both Holder types. Ability types channel the magic through their bodies, transferring the magical energy with themselves. I'm an ability type. There are a bunch of different types of each kind. Personally, I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer, but I also have some Shadow Dragon Slayer abilities." Hermione's face showed understanding, until he mentioned 'Dragon Slayer'.

"Okay, so can you maybe explain exactly the different forms of magic, at least for the group that's here," she asked hopefully, "I know we have a project, but we have weeks to work on that, so I'd much rather learn about this."

Gajeel chuckled before continuing, "Well, me, Natsu, Wendy, and Laxus all practice the same form of magic, which is Dragon Slayer magic. Dragon Slayers take on the ability of dragons in order to, in the past, defeat dragons. There are three different 'generations' of Dragon Slayers. The first generation, like Natsu, Wendy, and me, learned our magic directly from the dragons. The second generation, Laxus and this dude Cobra from back home, have a lacrima in their hearts that allows them to use the abilities of the dragons. Finally third generation, which these two brats Sting and Rogue from back home use, are a combination of both: they were taught by dragons and they have a lacrima. Our magic allows us to eat, breathe, and create the element we are. I was raised by Metalicana, the Iron Dragon, so my element is Iron. I also swallowed some shadows from Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, so I became a dual dragon slayer. Natsu was raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon, so he's the Fire Dragon slayer, and he's also a dual dragon, cause he ate some of Laxus's lighting once. Wendy was raised by Grandine, the Sky Dragon, so she practices Sky Dragon Slayer magic, which includes healing and power up spells. Then there's Laxus, he wasn't raised by a dragon, but he practices Lighting Dragon Slayer magic.

"Then there's the Strauss siblings; they all practice Take Over magic. Their magic allows their bodies to be taken over by the souls of, and use the abilities of, their respective forms. Mira, aka the She-Devil, uses Satan Soul Take Over, so the souls of demons take over her body and she can control the magic of the various demon souls she possesses. Elfman practices both full body and partial body Beast Soul Take Overs. He can either have his arm be taken over or his entire body be taken over by the beasts he's managed to copy. Then the youngest one, Lisanna, uses Animal Soul Take Over magic, so she takes on the abilities of animals.

"Gray uses Ice-Make Magic, so he can create ice anything. Whatever he wants to make out of ice, he makes. Freed uses Dark Erciture magic, which is a type of Rune magic. He uses his sword to draw up powerful dark runes, like pain and suffering and stuff like that; I don't know much about it. Bickslow uses Seith magic, so he can find, tame, and control lost souls, and he can also control someone by looking them in the eye with his Figure Eyes, but he has to wear a helmet, because he doesn't have full control of them. Erza uses Re-Quip magic. She stores weapons and armor in another dimension and she can call them forth from there and switch them out with the armor and weapons she has with her. Her armors and weapons have special properties that can help her in a fight, like heightened strength or defense, or resistance to certain elements. Evergreen uses Fairy Magic, and she can turn people to stone by looking them in the eye. Lucy uses Celestial Spirit magic. She has these keys, and each key corresponds to a certain spirit and she can call them from their dimension to help her and stuff, or to just hang out. She's also the only Celestial Wizard to be friends with the Celestial Spirit King, which is a pretty big deal, and the first in hundreds of years to have 10 of the 12 Zodiac Keys. Cana uses Card Magic, so her cards have special properties and she can trap people in them or bring things out of them; their also her main weapon. She also has Fairy Glitter, which is an extremely strong spell Mavis gave her when we were attacked by a bunch of Dark Wizards. She's also Gildarts's daughter. Gildarts uses crash magic, so he can pretty much break anything, and most of the time it's against his will. Hell all of us end up breaking almost everything near us when we fight. Juvia is a Rain Woman, she can control any and all water around her, and she can turn her body into water and she can make it rain. The three cats, Happy, Carla, and Lily are Exceeds. They can fly and talk, and Lily can grow to Battle size and fight with his size changing magic sword. Gramps can use a shit ton of different types of magic, but mainly he uses Titan magic, which means he can become as big as he wants, and Fairy Law, which wipes out any person the caster sees as an enemy. Fairy Law and Fairy Glitter are two of the three spells Mavis created for Fairy Tail, and only Fairy Tail members can use it," he finished.

Hermione was wide eyed, 'there magic really is versatile' she thought, while saying out loud, "Who do you think is the strongest in your group?" He didn't even have to think, "The old man definitely, he's one of the Wizard Saints. After him, it's probably a toss-up between Gildarts and Laxus. Laxus beat Jura, who's one of the Wizard Saints too, and Gildarts could probably be a Wizard Saint if he stuck around long enough to take the exams or if he cared enough to actually become one. After them is Titania or the Demon, I mean Erza or Mira. After that, I wouldn't know, depends on the situation, really."

"Well thank you so much for explaining this, I've been wondering about what 'different magic' meant since you guys first came here… But…" Hermione bit her lip, unsure whether or not she should continue. Gajeel eyed her before sighing, "Spit it out, Shorty. I'll either answer it or I won't."

"Someone mentioned that the Slytherin members, and even some of the others, had… bad pasts… What did they mean?" Gajeel tensed, but answered vaguely, "We haven't always made the right decisions. We all feel guilt about things from our past, and even though we've been forgiven, we still live with it." Hermione just nodded, deciding it best to not continue the conversation, 'Maybe one day he'll tell me…' she thought hopefully. "Well, its getting pretty late, its already ten. It'd probably be best to go back to our dorms," she said. Gajeel visibly relaxed before getting up, and once they reached the door of the library, Lily resting on Gajeel's shoulder, he said to Hermione, "Good night Shorty." Lily poked his head up before saying, "Good night Hermione," and Hermione's eyes widened at the surprisingly deep voice of the cat before smiling and saying, "Goodnight Gajeel and Lily," before softly petting the cat's head and heading to the Gryffindor dorm.

When she got there, she saw Ron and Harry talking quietly in the corner to Fred and George. She went up to them and quickly told them everything she had learned about the transfers. Harry and Ron's faces seemed to be in a permanent state of shock, and that was how the three Fairy Gryffindors found the Golden Trio. They sat down in next to them, eyeing the group. Harry was shyly glancing at them, the twins grinning with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes, while Hermione was glaring at Ron, who looked like he was about to burst. And burst Ron did, "IS IT TRUE YOU WERE RAISED BY A DRAGON?"

Erza and Lucy looked surprised, while Natsu, being his oblivious self, just nodded and grinned, baring his sharpened fangs. "That's bloody brilliant, Charlie'll be so surprised." Hermione, seeing the girls wary looks, said, "Gajeel explained everything about your guys' magic to me. Well not everything, but the basics of how your magic works, and what each of your magic is." Erza and Lucy nodded in understanding.

Lucy, deciding it was safe, then called forth Plue, her little dog spirit. Fred and George were playing with Happy, excited to see a flying blue cat, but their interests were immediately stolen by the small wobbling animal in Lucy's arms.

Harry thought about how little he knew the wizards personally, and decided to ask about their pasts. Hermione immediately thought this was a good idea, but suggested that they start. "I was raised like Muggles, like you already know. My parents are both dentists which are doctors that work on your teeth, making them straight, keeping them clean, stuff like that." Ron said, "Fred, George and I have three older brothers. Charlie's a dragonkeeper in Romania," Natsu's eyes widened at this, wondering if this is where Igneel had run off to, "Bill's a code breaker, and Percy works for the Ministry of Magic, but he's an ass. Plus, we have our younger sister Ginny, who's in the fourth year. Our mom stays at home and our dad works in the Muggle department at the Ministry." Harry cringed at the thought of explaining his past again. "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. Then he tried to kill me, but somehow I survived and he gave me this scar. Then, I was given to my Aunt and Uncle, who hate magic and hate me more. They and their oaf of a son Dudley treated me really badly before I came here," he rushed out before looking away. Hearing no gasps of shock, he looked up to see the almost bored expressions of the students in front of him, except for Lucy, who had a small amount of sympathy, but who made no attempt to comfort him. He sighed in relief at the more normal reaction.

Lucy started her story, "I was raised as a rich heiress to the Heartfilia fortune. My mom was a celestial wizard like me, but she died when I was little, and I inherited her keys. All my dad wanted to do was sell of my hand in marriage to the highest bidder, so I ran away and joined Fairy Tail. My dad died a couple of years ago, but its ok, because we had made up a few years before that, and plus Fairy Tail is my real family."

Natsu was next, "I was raised by my adoptive father Igneel. I don't remember who my birth parents were though, but anyways, when I was little, Igneel disappeared, that was like 14 years ago now. The weird thing is that that's when all of the dragons disappeared, but I'm not sure why. Anyways, after that I joined Fairy Tail, and now we're all nakama."

Finally Erza told her story, "My parents died when I was just a girl. Then the child hunters came and took me and all of the children in my village to work at building the Tower of Heaven in servitude. I made a few friends there, but then… things happened and I ran away after I was betrayed by one of my closest friends, but it wasn't really his fault, because someone had used illusion magic on him to make him follow her will. I went to Fairy Tail, and became part of their family. Several years later, I was brought back by a few of my friends, and Jellal was still under her control, and we had to fight him, and he almost died. He was brought to jail after another incident involving Nirvana, and then he escaped, but he's good now, I guess. Anyways, he and 3 others are the only friends I have from my childhood, except for Fairy Tail of course."

All three Fairy Tail members looked at the Golden Trio and the twins to see worry and awe in their eyes. Harry now understood their reaction to his story, 'They're all orphans, and Lucy only felt bad cause she grew up in a situation she didn't like either…' Ron, Fred, and George's thoughts all followed the same train of thought. Hermione realized that if all of the dragons disappeared, then Gajeel and Wendy's must have disappeared too. 'I wonder if that's what he doesn't want to talk about…'

"Well now that we all know each other and stuff, let's be friends." All five of the Gryffindors were dragged out of their thoughts by a grinning Natsu, a smiling Erza, and a beaming Lucy. They all just nodded their heads, finding it impossible to say no to them. Lucy smiled widely at them saying, 'We're all connected through Fairy Tail. And now, we can be connected to you guys, through the bonds stronger than any magic: friendship." Erza nodded her head before adding, "Now that you have us, you're going to find it impossible to get rid of us. After all, to us, friendship is more important than anything. You can count on us for anything."

So I introduced Jellal, Sting, and Rogue in passing in this chapter, and either next chapter or the chapter after, when the Hogwarts students start learning more information about the pasts of the other Fairies and the Fairies learn more about the background of the Hogwarts students, Levy will be introduced. I think I'm going to try and bring the four of them into the story, but I'm still working out the kinks. Unfortunately I won't be able to get them in for at least a few more chapters. Just a small piece of information: The main problems in this story are not going to follow that of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Some will, yes, but some won't. Things are going to get a bit more dark and complicated, and so just prepare for things not following the exact timeline of the story. So review what you think, I always love to hear feedback, good or bad! :)


	13. Progress Reports

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had a busy few days between school, and my friend's birthday was today, so I spent most of yesterday and today with her! So anyways, I worked really hard today to get a chapter up for you guys! I hope you like it :)

Chapter 13: Progress Reports

They had been at Hogwarts for one month. They found themselves missing their Fairy Tail nakama more and more as the days passed by, but they knew that they couldn't contact their friends until they reached the one month point for one very specific and very important reason. One month in Earth was the equivalent of one day in Earthland. So while for them it had been an entire month of torture, for their friends back home it had only been one day since their friends had left.

'All of the brats have grown so much since arriving at the school dedicated to the art of magic,' thought Makarov as he looked back at the month that had passed by. It was true, too.

Bickslow was now in full control of his figure eyes and did not have to wear his helmet around anymore. In addition, his babies had grown in their power as well. They had all of their previous abilities when they were in their green form, but if Bickslow channeled more energy into them, they now glowed red. They were currently working on various new formations in the red form in order to create more powerful attacks.

Mira had been working on her Satan Soul: Angelic Demon takeover, and had recently gained enough magical power to complete it. However, she could only stay in the form for a few minutes. She was now working on trying to stay in the form longer and casting minor spells with it, as well as testing her physical strength in the new form.

Gajeel had completely mastered his Shadow Dragon Slayer form as well as his Shadow Iron Dragon Slayer form. He was at the point where he could transform into his Dragon Force form on instinct, and he had successfully completed it a few times. He was working on becoming more consistent, while learning how to control his abilities in this form.

Natsu had also mastered his Lightning Dragon Slayer magic form, and he was also working on his Dragon Force form. He was at the same point as Gajeel when it came to his form, and he was also working on consistent transformations as well as control of the new form.

Erza had successfully created several hybrid armors. The first Hybrid she managed was the Heaven's Wheel armor and Black Wing Armor, which she combined to form the Heaven's Wings Armor. It consisted of the top of her Heaven's Wheel armor, but instead of the full white skirt, the bottoms were the leotard like shorts, and the thigh high black boots. Her formerly black half skirt that had been part of her Black Wing armor had become silver. From her back sprouted black wings, and on her forehead was a black copy of the Heaven's Wheel headband. Individually, the Heaven's Wheel armor had granted her the ability to wield many weapons at the same time, making it easier for her to summon them, and the Black Wing armor had increased her offensive capabilities. The hybrid armor practically tripled her offensive capabilities, while also allowing her to summon twice as many weapons as she was able to before. She also had a hybrid between her Adamantine armor and her Giant's armor, which tripled her defensive capabilities and her strength. She also created a hybrid between her Flame and Lightning Empress armors.

Lucy had mastered her Urano Metria spell, as well as the ability to open three gates simultaneously and multiple times. She had a handful of Unison Raids between her spirits, both double and triple. She had surpassed Mavis's, Leo's, and Capricorn's expectations for her. Mavis wasn't sure what to have her do next, except opening four of her gates, which she happily agreed to, and she had been working on for about a week. Leo and Capricorn said that the Spirit King had a surprise for her that he would give within the next week.

Gray had started on working on his animate Ice Make Magic. He was able to create small animals, like ants and squirrels, and had perfected them to the point that they were practically unbreakable and that only Natsu's fire could burn them. He was currently working on larger beasts.

Evergreen had increased her magical power exponentially, to the point that her attacks were almost light speed and hit ten times harder. She was currently working on the spell Fairy Ray, which was like her Fairy Machine Gun, but instead of a flurry of small magical bullets, concentrated all of the bullets into a single ray on a target. It had an incredible amount of strength and could cut through solid steel.

Freed was creating his own runmatic language, which only he would know, so that they could not be broken, even if the mage was a rune wizard. He also was going to teach it to Levy, so that she would have the same advantage, and so that, should the need arise, she would be capable of breaking it. He had also mastered making his runes last an infinite amount of time, unless he put a specific time period on it, and he also learned how to break such enchantments; two skills he also planned on teaching Levy when he saw her again.

Wendy had grown so much in her magic power, that she could perform each of her Dragon Slayer Secret Arts multiple times in a row. She had also accomplished, and discovered, several new battle and support spells, and had been able to add power to the ones she already had.

Juvia had learned how to harness the water in the things surrounding her. When she wasn't around a direct water source, she had learned how to pull the water molecules in the air and change them into their liquid form and use it as her weapon. She was currently working on controlling the water in plants in order to use them to fight.

Lisanna had added many new animals to her repertoire. She had added the Three-Headed Dog, the Griffin, the Phoenix, and the Hippogriff being the main ones, and had mastered fighting with them, becoming an excellent, and actually quite uncharacteristic fighter.

Even the teachers had grown. Cana had mastered Fairy Glitter, and Master Mavis had decided that Cana would be given a permanent gift of the Fairy Glitter. She was working on increasing her magical power, so as to increase even further the power of Glitter's attack. She was also working on painting new cards in order to increase the type of her attacks. She could do this by having one of her guildmembers pouring some of their magical power into a card, and the card would harness and analyze the power. Gajeel had helped her create and Iron Beam card, Evergreen a Fairy Gun card, Freed a Rune Trap card, and so on and so forth.

Laxus had eaten some of Natsu's fire, and could now use Lightning Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He was also working on his Dragon Force in order to try and utilize it.

Elfman had, like his sister, added several beasts to his arsenal. He had a Centaur form, a Troll form, an Acromantula form, and a Basilisk form.

Finally, Gildarts had increased his magical power, and was, finally, starting to work on controlling his magic to a certain degree, working on being able to focus his attack on a single spot, which would hopefully lead to less widespread and drastic damages.

When he had finished thinking about their progress individually, he thought about how the ties between the members had continued to grow as well, and he was proud to see that they weren't hindered by the class divisions made by the houses.

Natsu and Gajeel had formed an unlikely kinship to take Wendy under their wing. They both felt like older brothers to the young girl, as she was the daughter of a dragon and they were both sons of dragons. Although they still fought constantly, they had actually become closer during the month, and had grown to respect and trust each other more than they used to, any thoughts about the past behind them.

Bickslow had actually become fairly good friends with Gray, who he had beaten during the Fantasia event. Bickslow had formally apologized to the Ice Make wizard, who had quickly forgiven him. They would hang out after classes and sometimes even move to the other's table to eat meals with each other, bonding over their shared memories and thinking of new ways to beat each other, as all friends in Fairy Tail are rivals.

Elfman and Evergreen were spending more and more time together, a fact which the rest of the members didn't fail to notice, and tease about. Their interest in each other was obvious to Fairy Tail, but they were smart enough to keep it quiet around the people of Hogwarts, as Elfman was technically a teacher, although Evergreen was actually the same age as the "Man".

Freed and Mira had continued to grow closer, and Freed got to hear constantly about the various couplings she had in mind for her fellow guild mates, plotting scenarios in her head so that she could successfully get them together. Freed just laughed at her antics, and blushed when she tried to set him up with someone.

Three of the most surprising friendships, however, were Lucy's friendship with Gajeel, Lucy's friendship with Bickslow and Lucy's friendship with Laxus. Lucy, being relatively new to the guild, hadn't grown up with everyone like most of the others had. She also seemed to always be drawing in trouble for the guild, which she hadn't failed to notice. However, despite the wrongs the three had done to her in the past, once they had apologized, she had moved on and immediately declared them her friends. Her closest friendship was also probably with, surprisingly, Laxus. He was content with just being a loner as his teammates created new bonds with people, but he wasn't particularly interested, a fact which Lucy refused to accept. Somehow, the two had become good friends, maybe even a slight interest in something more. When they were away from prying eyes and ears, they would flirt and insinuate, while the Fairy Tail members would snicker at the newest victims of Mira, who was trying desperately to get them together.

Natsu and Lisanna were going back to the way they used to be, and it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were interested in each other. Between the blushes, the longing glances, and the sighs of admiration, almost anyone who saw them knew that something was going on, except for the dense pink-haired dragon slayer of course, who, although knew he was interested in the white haired mage, wasn't all too sure of her feelings for him, which made the Fairy Tail mages roll their eyes at his ignorance.

Cana and Gildarts had grown in their relationship, each learning new things about the other, in what seemed like the first break they had gotten since Gildarts had found out about his "long lost" daughter.

So while the old bonds stayed intact, new ones started to form as well.

Overall, Makarov felt the month had gone by fairly easily and without much incident, but wanted to check up on his brats, plus he felt that he needed some extra assistance on this task, as Umbridge had her nose in his business, and it looked like they may become enemies of the Ministry very soon.

In the end, Makarov decided to call over to Macao, who he had reluctantly left in charge of Fairy Tail during their stay. After talking to him for awhile about the progress of the mages at Hogwarts and the damages the Fairy Tail mages still in Earthland had inflicted in the 24 hours they had been away, 'Seriously how much damage could they cause in one day?!' cried Makarov, they had come to a decision; a decision Makarov was sure would make the some Fairy Tail members very angry, and others very happy.

Let's not forget about our favorite, and least favorite, Hogwarts students. Somehow, the Fairy Tail members had managed to worm their way into the hearts of several of the students, especially the Golden Trio, the Mischievous Twins, Luna Lovegood, the Slytherin Trio, and Ginny Weasley, although not necessarily with the people one would expect.

Hermione Granger and Gajeel Redfox had formed an unlikely friendship. Somehow, she found his rather rough exterior and gruff, blunt comments to be rather refreshing and relaxing. She also came to love his adorable, and manly of course, cat, to the point where she would ask Dobby to bring extra kiwis for her to give to him. Gajeel enjoyed her intelligence and her innocent and sweet outlook on life, and he couldn't help but be reminded of a certain blue-haired witch from back home. Somewhere during the month they had been there, Hermione had gotten the ever-stoic Iron Dragon Slayer to divulge the secret of his past to her. At the end of his story, Hermione was in tears, and had hugged the man, which he hesitantly reciprocated. She was awed that, despite his past, he had come back and become the honorable man she knew. Despite his place in Slytherin, she wasn't the least bit bothered by their friendship, and they remained friends even after their project for Sprout had been turned in.

It seemed the ties between Gryffindor and Slytherin had again grown when Draco took an odd, and in his opinion, disgusting liking to the new blonde Gryffindor transfer. He told himself that he was only trying to find information for his father by hanging out with her, and that, since they had been partnered together for Sprout, she would be the easiest one to get that information from. What he wouldn't admit, however, was that he actually quite liked the girl. She was the opposite of everything Gryffindor stood for in his mind, as she thought through situations, was actually powerful, and she was good company. He was disgusted by his own liking of the girl, and hoped his Father would never figure it out.

Oddly enough, or not so odd, depending on how you look at it, Ron and Natsu became fast friends. They bonded over their love for food, which was obvious every time they sat down, their complete lack of manners and social awareness, which Lucy would constantly point out, and their complete idiocy and incapability when it came to school subjects, which Hermione was constantly called upon to help with. They were often seen after school hanging out.

Harry and Erza, after their first day together in Potions, had found that they worked well together and enjoyed each other's company. They felt comfortable with each other, and both felt a respect towards the other for the obstacles the other has had to overcome. Harry had also started a friendship with Wendy, who would heal his hand whenever he had detention with Umbridge, who, whenever seeing Harry's healed hand, got outraged and questioned him on how and where he had gotten it done, details which he never divulged, which was greatly appreciated by the shy girl.

Luna had formed friendships with many of the Fairy Tail mages. Although it had started off with just the Ravenclaw members, many of the others had seen her being bullied in the hallways and had quickly stepped in to stop it. Somehow, Bickslow had gotten pulled into the little blonde's grasp and they soon became good friends. He would often walk her to her classes or to her dorm at night, in order to make sure the air headed girl was safe, sometimes even eating lunch with her.

Somehow, Blaise had met Wendy, and a friendship had formed, although neither were entirely sure how. All they really knew was that they enjoyed each other's company, and that Blaise had actually grown rather fond of the younger girl, as well as her somewhat haughty white cat, as hard as it is to do.

The most ridiculous bond of all, however, was definitely the friendship and rivalry formed between Juvia and Pansy. Pansy had quickly developed a crush on the ever-nude Gray Fullbuster, which Juvia had quickly discovered. Although Juvia wasn't too thrilled about another Love Rival, and Pansy wasn't all that happy about another girl being interested in him, both were happy to have someone to talk to about the reasons they "loved" Gray, as everyone else was either too creeped out by the girls' obsession with the shirtless Ice Make wizard, or just didn't care enough to listen.

And that was where one month in Hogwarts left our Fairies. As everyone sat in the Dining Hall for dinner that night, the Fairies were especially curious about the "surprise" their master told them would be arriving at dinner.

As the Dining Hall doors opened, and four mostly unfamiliar people walked into the room every Fairy Tail member stood up and stared.

So the real plot or conflict of the story will most likely start in the chapter after this one, maybe even a little bit in the next chapter, but I really hope you're enjoying the story so far, even though its mainly just been establishing the scene and the connections and stuff like that! Anyways, review! Please tell me what you think! I love to hear your opinions and suggestions! :)


	14. Surprise

Sorry the update took so long guys! I've just been drowning in schoolwork this week, plus the concert I went to on Monday seriously affected my schedule and everything. Hopefully things will get a little more regular after this weekend, but unfortunately I have two English projects due Monday on the Scarlet Letter. Great book by the way. Anyways here's Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Surprise

The Hogwarts's students' faces all stared in confusion, and slight fear, at the 12 Fairies who were glaring at the door.

Gray Fullbuster's hands were together, one palm open and the other in a fist against it, as the people closest to him felt the chills emanating from his presence. Freed Justine had his sword out and his eye was glowing a purple color, his face cautious as he looked at the new people entering. Evergreen had taken off her glasses, her eyes glowing gold and her hands out ready to fire her machine gun.

Natsu Dragneel's hands were aflame as his pink hair covered one of his eyes, scales forming along his face as he glared at the door. Lucy Heartfilia had her whip in her hand, looking slightly pleased at the people before her, as well as slightly worried and slightly angry. The emotions covering her face were mirrored in Erza Scarlett's eyes as she held out her sword towards the visitors. As the people around them, and across the hall saw their faces, they couldn't help but wonder what could bring about three such contradicting emotions in a person.

Gajeel Redfox's body was covered in iron scales as he glared at the intruders, but his face softened when it came across one of the people in the group. Bickslow's eyes glowed green, his babies hovering behind him as he watched the people closely. Mira Jane Strauss was emitting a terrifying aura as her glare sent fear into any who laid eyes upon her furious form.

Wendy Marvell was glaring at the door cautiously, as if analyzing the possible meanings for their entrance into the hall. Juvia Lockser seemed slightly surprised, but also ready to fight as her stance had become defensive, ready to block or parry any harm coming the way of her and her friends. Finally, Lisanna Strauss glared as she brought her hands together into fists, casting a worried glance towards the others in the room, not sure what to make of the four.

Standing in the doorway, following behind the short Makarov Dreyar were four people who no one who knew them would have expected to see together. However as the Hogwarts students slowly slid their gaze from the Fairy Tail students towards the souce of their anger, they saw nothing that would warrant the reaction they had received. The first thing saw was a man with shaggy blue hair. He had a strange tattoo under his eye and wore a dark blue cloak. On his face, he wore no expression, except what could be interpreted as a bored one. Next to him was a short girl with a small orange dress and an orange headband on her head. She had an apprehensive smile on her face as she eyed the Fairy Tail mages. A third man had bright yellow hair, and a wide toothy grin, fangs apparent in his teeth, as he looked around at the room, seemingly unaffected by the people glaring at his half shirtless figure. Resting on his shoulder was a red cat, who was staring at the man in admiration. The fourth and final figure was another man, this time with medium length black hair that covered one of his eyes. The one that was visible was red and seemed to be completely bored with his surroundings as he showed no emotion upon his handsome face. In his arms was a green cat wearing a pink frog's costume, who was staring wide eyed at the other people in the room.

Makarov finally spoke up, "We have been joined by four students from our school, who were originally supposed to come with us last month, but got held up a day where we come from, which translates to a month here. My children, please sit down, I know you are excited to see your friends, and you have missed them dearly, but there is no reason to react so… rashly towards their presence." The Fairy Tail wizards eyed him warily, before reluctantly sitting down, some having to be forcibly restrained in order to get them to sit calmly in their seats.

Draco stared at the blonde girl that had been plaguing his thoughts for the last month, 'I wonder what has her so worried….' He noticed the blonde Slytherin teacher glare slightly at him as his gaze stayed on the girl, and he quickly averted his eyes, upset at being caught in the act.

Hermione looked at Gajeel and whispered under her breath, "Gajeel? Is everything all right?" The man turned around in his seat, looking at the short, bushy haired girl he had grown fond of, and mouthed the word 'later' to her, to which she nodded and gave a reassuring smile. She felt satisfied when she saw his muscles relax slightly at the gesture, and turned her attention to Dumbledore, who had stood up to address the students.

"Well, I suppose we should sort our newest students into their respective houses then, shouldn't we?" he said as he summoned the stool that held the hat to the table.

Makarov spoke then, "Jellal Fernandes". The blue haired man stepped up to the stool, his face a mask, placing the hat upon his head, while sitting on the chair. 'You have done many bad things in your life, though not by your choice. You are also very dedicated to your scarlet haired friend. I must admit, it is extremely hard to place you, however, I think the best place for you would be the place in which your devotion and loyalty will be most appreciated. HUFFLEPUFF.' The man calmly made his way over to the table that had started clapping upon his placement, sitting down next to the blue haired girl named Wendy that he had met following the Nirvana incident. Erza, upon seeing his placement, smiled, 'I suppose a place filled with loyalty would be best for Jellal. He has given up so much, yet is devoted to redeeming himself.'

"Levy McGarden." The short blue haired girl walked up to the stool quietly, looking a little nervous, before placing the hat on her head. 'Ah, the placement for you is quite easy. You are far more intelligent than the average wizard, and your learning curve is quite impressive. It is obvious your place is in RAVENCLAW.' The girl made her way to the table, sitting next to Evergreen nervously, before making a small amount of eye contact with the Dragon Slayer sitting at the Slytherin table. 'So Master brought Shrimp here, I wonder what for… I don't really understand what's going on, but I'll make sure I get my answers.' With a slight growl, Gajeel returned his attention to the ceremony.

"Rogue Cheney." The stoic man from before made his way to the stool, trailed by the sleepy, and scared, looking cat. The hat seemed to soften when he was placed on the man's head, 'You seemed to have endured far more pain than many your age, yet you are managing to control the darkness within yourself, and push it out in favor of the light, something I know that many students here are struggling with. You will be an excellent addition to SLYTHERIN.' The man slowly made his way to the table, sitting down next to his former idol, who glanced at him, before saying gruffly, "You better tell me what the hell's going on Ryos." Rogue flinched at the name he had gone by as a child, then answered, "All will be revealed in time, Gajeel-san." Gajeel nodded slowly, his muscles still tense.

"Finally, Sting Eucliffe." The blonde man made his way up to the stool, yanking on the hat. 'Ah, Sting is it? You are quite the rash and almost foolish character. Although your heart doesn't seem entirely in the right place, it is still my opinion that the best place for you is GRYFFINDOR.' The Fairies all gasped, even the new additions, as they had already been informed of the qualities of each house. They all knew that Gryffindor was known for those who belonged on the right side of a battle, but none of them imagined Sting would wind up in there. He made his way over to sit next to Lucy, flashing her a cocky grin, and, leaning in next to her ear, whispered, "Your master said we should get one of the members in our house to help show us around and help us adjust, would you care to help me babe?" All of the Dragon Slayers in the room, excluding Rogue, growled slightly at the overheard comment. Laxus was glaring down at the ignorant Light mage with a fury none had seen since the Fantasia incident. As Sting smirked at the blush forming on the Celestial mage's cheeks and the flustered nod she gave in response, Rogue calmly said, "He was just joking, well mostly." Although the Slayers relaxed slightly, they were still tensed, wondering what had called for the four new members' arrival to Hogwarts.

Levy saw everyone's worry and said, "Master was worried about the state of things here and wanted some extra help, so he asked us to come." Wendy quickly relayed the information to her fellow Hufflepuffs, Gajeel and Natsu doing the same for their tables. Levy continued, "Things are a lot more serious than we thought, and all I can tell you now is one word." The three Dragon Slayers immediately stiffened, before Gajeel let out a sigh, "That would explain Je – Mystogan's presence." Sting said, from the Gryffindor table, "You can call him Jellal; it's not as if anyone here knows who you're talking about." Natsu said, "It's true that it explains Jellal, but what about the Twin Bastards?" Wendy piped up, "She said that was all she could tell us guys, and we should wait until after dinner for the Masters to explain it further to us."

As the other members of the guild who did not have the slayers' hearing asked what had been revealed, the three mages looked at each other before each uttered the name who had changed all of their lives for the worse, "Zeref."

Review and tell me what you think! I love reading your guys' suggestions and your thoughts on the plot and characters! Throwing these four into the group dynamics is going to lead to some DRAMA. God I love writing drama, but I hate living it! Ahaha, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time my loves!


	15. Zeref

Here you are guys! Sorry it took so long to update, especially with that cliffhanger I gave you! ;)

**Chapter 15: Zeref**

The Fairy Tail members fell silent hearing that name. They all looked up towards the table to stare at Makarov, attracting the attention of all the Hogwarts students as the small man looked down at his brats with a serious look on his face. He stood up and left the hall, followed by the four Fairy Tail teachers, and eventually followed by the sixteen Hogwarts students.

Harry looked at the other two members of the Golden Trio, and walked out of the Hall, throwing on the invisibility cloak. They followed the 22 Fairy Tail students, teachers, and headmasters down a hallway they didn't recognize, with pictures of creatures and people they had never seen before, until they saw all of the members outside the portrait of none other than Mavis Vermillion. They froze for a second, seeing the Dragon Slayers, but relaxed slightly when they remembered the cloak not only masked their appearance, but their scent and sound too.

When they walked in they were startled by what they saw. The room was beautiful and large, and seemed to have everything anyone could ever need. They watched as the members all went to specific chairs, then noticed as the table grew, and four new chairs were added to the table. They noticed that all the chairs seemed to embody the person sitting in them, and they watched as a soft glow appeared around the members as they sat down.

Mavis spoke first, "Levy, as a member of Fairy Tail, and Sting, Rogue, and Jellal, as temporary members of Fairy Tail, you have been given chairs made of the wood of the trees surrounding the Tenrou Tree on Tenrou Island, the sacred island of Fairy Tail, and my personal resting place. I ask that you treat them with respect, as they are sacred to us, and they will help you replenish your magical supply. Also, the bracelets in front of you will help when you are away from here, as they are made from the same source. Sting and Rogue, there are light and shadow foods next to the food for Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy if you want them. Have the four of you chosen someone from your house to help you with the transition?"

The four people nodded. Sting spoke first, smirking, "Lucy Heartfilia," he said with a wink in her direction. She blushed while Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus growled slightly. Rogue said, "Gajeel." Gajeel looked away from the blonde slayer, nodding slightly and grunting at the man. Levy squeaked, "Freed, please," smiling. Freed nodded and smiled slightly. Finally, Jellal said, "Wendy," who smiled at the man, nodding her head before turning her attention to Makarov.

He said, "You will have the same class schedule as the person you chose, and they will show you around the school and introduce you to the people that they know from here. Now, onto more serious business, like why I called these four here. Levy was always supposed to come with us, but was unable to when we first came, as her mission took longer than she had anticipated by one day, making it a month here before she was able to join us-" Before he could continue, Natsu broke in, "What about the light bulb and the depressor? And why Jellal?"

Makarov reached out, his hand growing, before he unceremoniously smacked Natsu across the back of the head. "I was getting to that you brat. Now shut up, I'm trying to talk. Anyways, I'll start with Jellal. He had found out about our trip and called me on the communications lacrima, and told me something that had worried me greatly. He said that Zeref was on the move, and that he was moving to this world." Everyone, excluding the four newcomers, gasped. "When he told me this, I had no doubt that he was probably coming for Voldemort in an attempt to make him one of his subordinates, at the very least. At the worst, he's come to kill Voldemort."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who had been listening to this, gasped. 'There's no way that anyone could kill Voldemort. They had thought he was dead, but he came back. Also, there's no way Voldemort would work for someone else,' was their collective thought. Also, they couldn't think of why that would be a bad thing, if that were the case. They returned their attention to the conversation.

Erza nodded in understanding, saying, "If he were to kill this Voldemort guy, then he would gain the respect of his followers, the Death Eaters, and possibly gain more followers of the people who are too scared to oppose the man who could kill Voldemort. Zeref would most likely be able to take over this world and use it as ammunition for his ultimate goal of magical supremacy in Earthland. This world and the people here would be nothing more than a pawn in his game."

Mavis nodded her head sadly, "Yes, that is what we believe to be the case. Either way, should he recruit or kill Voldemort, this world will be doomed. We were called here on a mission from Dumbledore to protect Hogwarts from Voldemort, but it seems we would have been sent here even without his help, but not under the guise of students."

Hermione gasped, the growing confusion within her breaking as she realized something, "They aren't part of the school. That's why they act so weird, the teachers being friends with the students and such," she told her friends. She wasn't sure what they were, but they knew that much.

Then Gajeel spoke up, "Yea that explains why Shrimp and Jellal are here, since Jellal goes wherever Zeref goes, but why are the Saberbastards here? If I remember correctly, their guild, led by the bitch they call a lady, tried to kill Bunny, and they just laughed. We aren't their friends, and they aren't ours, so they wouldn't come here to help out of the kindness of their hearts, and since the old man here only came to us cause he knows Gramps, then how the hell did they get involved?" Sting and Rogue grimaced slightly, looking slightly tense and even a bit apologetic.

This time Levy answered, "The day after you left, for us anyways, Lahar and Doranbolt came to the guildhall looking for you. They were going to send you to this world to find Zeref. They were going to propose a coalition, like when we took out the Oracion Seis guild, but when they found out all of our S-Class Mages, the Master, the Dragon Slayers, and all of the other of our strongest wizards, they said they wanted you guys to stay here. They want us to force Zeref back to our world. The only people they said needed to come with me were Sting and Rogue, so we would have all of the Dragon Slayers, excluding Cobra, who's still in jail, here to help us. I added Jellal after they left, and since he's not a wanted man in this world, we don't need to worry about calling him Mystogan and stuff.

They told us we were going to need to leave Hogwarts regularly or completely to search for him, but I told them that since we were here on a job, hired by Mr. Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we would stay at Hogwarts to complete our job, but on days off and such, we'll still have to leave to gather information and stuff."

Jellal then spoke up, "As far as Crime Sociere is aware of so far, Zeref plans to come here in two weeks' time in our world, giving us fourteen months here to either completely stop Voldemort's mission and cancel Zeref's plan, find a way to stop transportation between the worlds, or figure out a way to stop Zeref."

They all paled slightly, looking at the three options. The first option was the most ideal, but they doubted it would stop Zeref from taking over this world, only hinder him slightly, making it so they would have to do one of the others anyways. The second option would most likely leave them trapped here and unable to return home to their world. The third option was the only option that would allow them to go home and to be able to stop total and complete destruction of this world.

Hermione realized these three facts as well, although not as deeply as them, and thinking that the first option would be harder than the last, having had no dealings with Zeref herself, and was forced to explain it to the two idiots she spent her time with. When she finished explaining, she looked up to see fierce looks of determination gracing their faces.

All three watched as Headmaster Mavis slowly lifted her right hand, her thumb sticking out to the side, her forefinger standing straight up, and her other three fingers curled into her hand, her face hard and more serious than she had ever seen, and a suffocating presence emitting from her. She saw Headmaster Makarov look up, and making the same symbol with his hand, his eyes a blinding gold as he looked at his children. The next to look up and make the symbol was Professor Gildarts, his face set in a murderous glare and a dark aura emitting from him. Next was Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and Natsu, all four with their faces dark, looking terrifying as dragons made of their respective elements appeared behind them. Sting and Rogue, although not making the symbol, had their dragons behind them as well, their arms crossed over their chests, and there eyes staring straight ahead, daring anyone to disagree with their determination. Next, Erza and Mira looked up, their right arms up in the air, showing the symbol as power ghosted from them. Cana put her right hand up, her Fairy Glitter symbol glowing as she made the number one. Lucy made the symbol with her hand, and her Zodiac keys were glowing, all 10 of them standing behind her, having opened their gates with their own power to show their support. Gray, who was completely naked now, put his arm up, the floor around him, parts of the table, and his chair now frozen as the cold coming from him froze everything it reached. Lisanna and Elfman joined in, their hands up, followed by Juvia and Jellal, who were followed by Bickslow, Freed, Levy, and Evergreen. Everyone looked at each other nodding.

Mavis spoke, "Then it's settled. We will defeat both Voldemort and Zeref. We must save both our world and this world. It is our duty as mages. Whichever comes first will come first, and it is our duty to help the people of this world. We have fourteen months to train together, and we will grow stronger, strong enough to defeat both. Makarov and I will update Dumbledore on the events and we will continue our training tomorrow."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were gaping at them. They couldn't believe what they had heard. They wanted to try and defeat both?! Harry then thought, 'Not only are they trying to save their world, but ours too? This is our world, and we're going to let them do all the work? Not on my watch.' Then, to the even further surprise of Hermione and Ron, he stood up, throwing the cloak on the ground and addressed the members of the school, or whatever they were, "If you're going to fight to save our world, then I am going to help you."

Another cliffhanger, but not as bad as the last one right? Haha tell me what you think, I love to hear your opinions and suggestions!


	16. The Golden Trio

Okay, I am so sorry it took so long, but school just took over every waking hour, which was about 19-21 hours of my day, and I have been sleeping about 2-4 hours a night. Now that the horrid torture known as finals week is finally over, I was finally able to write a quick chapter. So, I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm hoping to get back to posting a chapter every 1-3 days for at least the next two weeks until school starts again. So I hope you enjoy it, even though its short!

Chapter 16: The Golden Trio

Laxus was the first to snap out of the surprise that came from the boy's sudden appearance, "How the hell did you get in here without any of us realizing it?" His words seemed to drag the others out of the depths of shock that they had fallen into.

Harry's face stayed hard, while Hermione and Ron stood behind him looking like they were about to wet their pants from the fear billowing within their chests. Harry said, "The Invisibility Cloak. It can mask the user from all of the senses, including smell and sound, but that's not important. I'm not really sure who you guys are anymore, or why you came here in the first place, or anything about this Zeref guy, but I do understand that you're going to try to take on Voldemort, and I want to be part of it. I've had to fight him more than once, when I was a baby and last year, and I'm tired of him ruining my life, so I'm going to fight with you."

Gajeel spoke up, "Like hell you are kid, you have no idea what kind of shit you're trying to get yourself into. Zeref wants this guy, so if you get involved, you'll put a giant target on your back for him-" before he could finish Mavis interrupted, "No, it's ok. I figured that eventually you would become involved, but as to why, I cannot reveal, to anyone. You and your two friends have my permission to assist Fairy Tail and Sabertooth on our mission, but that means that you need to be completely open with us about everything you know, and we will show you the same courtesy."

The Trio was surprised when they saw the mages' faces lose the angry and battle ready expressions upon the girl's words. Everyone in the room seemed to visibly tense, with the exception of Rogue and Sting. "Hell no. We don't need any half pint teenagers getting in our way. We came here for a reason, and these three will only get in our way."

Makarov stopped Sting from commenting further with a large slap to the face, "Sting, I understand that you are now the master of the Sabertooth guild, but this was still originally a mission for the Fairy Tail guild, and seniority still rules. You are one of the youngest members here, barely 3 years the elder of these three, and much like you, Harry Potter has grown up much faster than a boy should have to. If Master Mavis says that he can, and must, join with us, then he, and his friends, will join, regardless of your superiority complex. You only recently became the Master of your guild, and you have much to learn. Master Mavis was the founder and First Master of the Fairy Tail guild, and was once known as the Fairy Tactician. She will always know more than you, for where you are brute strength, she is knowledge and strategy, now listen to her explanation."

Mavis nodded and smiled towards the small man, before beckoning the three over, grabbing three simple chairs and adding them to the table. "Who we are and how we came to be here are fairly simple. Most of what you know of us individually and personally is true. Whatever personal information you have been granted by the people at this table is most likely true, with maybe a few discrepancies. However, we are not a school by any means. In actuality, we are what is known as a guild, from another world called Earthland.

"In Earthland, magic is openly practiced and openly known. Magic is a specialized and personal study, unlike how it is here on Earth. Instead of everyone practicing the same spells and magic, we learn different forms of magic. You've seen the variety of magic we practiced, and I'm fairly certain you understand the basics of it. In Earthland, wizards can find work in places called guilds. Regular civilians as well as the Magic Council will post requests for wizards in these guilds, offering rewards upon the completion of the mission. The Magic Council is like our Ministry of Magic. It regulates requests, guilds, and magic. Certain magic types are illegal to use due to their dangerous qualities, but I'll explain that later. Certain requests are also banned, such as kidnapping or assassination requests, but some guilds decide to take on these requests. These are called dark guilds. Sometimes, the Magic Council will post a request or request help from a specific guild or team in order for a dark guild to be taken on and defeated. However most requests are from civilians. That is how we initially came to Hogwarts.

"Your Headmaster requested that our guild, Fairy Tail, come here in order to protect your school from a dark wizard, Voldemort. Being an old friend of Dumbledore, Makarov, of course, accepted. However, seeing as your Ministry of Magic's refusal to accept said dark wizard's return, we were asked to not reveal our true purpose to anyone, so we have disguised ourselves as a school. Many of the so called students are well over the age of 17, even Wendy, who is actually 18. The Fairy Tail members had been trapped within a spell for 7 years without aging until the spell finally broke a few months ago. Since then, many things have happened in Earthland, but it is what happened directly before the spell that is important. Within two days before the spell was cast, a dark wizard named Zeref was… resurrected, for lack of a better word. He was always alive, but he was somewhat hollow for centuries, staying in solitude and without using his magic.

"Zeref was a dark wizard 400 years ago, well, actually he was THE Dark Wizard. His magic inspired dark wizards for centuries, and his creations still haunt the people of Earthland today. Several of our members have had to deal with several of his creations. Any and all forms of Zeref's magic is illegal in Earthland. He practices living magic, which means that he can create a living being while casting a spell, and, by its nature, this form of magic is dark and can only create darkness. From my calculations, Zeref seems to be more powerful than the dark wizard here, Voldemort, but Voldemort is still powerful, and has a sizable following. When the Magic Council discovered the purpose of Zeref, they asked Fairy Tail to work with the #2 guild in Fiore, which is Sabertooth. We must work vigilantly if we wish to stop the combining of these two. It could mean the end of the world as we know it for both Earthland and Earth." Mavis's face was hard, a rare sight for those of Fairy Tail. Everyone was looking at the three Earth wizards carefully, trying to gauge their response to what they had just been told.

The first to say something was Ron, who looked terrified, "Um… Excuse me, what did you mean by living magic? Like what kind of things has he created? And why is he more powerful than You Know Who?"

"Well, Zeref's Living Magic allows him to turn a spell into a living being. He was able to turn a flute into a giant wooden monster, called Lullaby. Whoever heard Lullaby's song would drift into an eternal sleep. He also has the ability to create Demons, of all shapes, sizes, and power. One of such demons was Deliora, a huge destruction demon. He also has Death Magic, it's like your Avada Kedavra spell, but his magic can kill anyone within a certain perimeter around him. He is more powerful than Voldemort, as he has a larger following, he is far older, and he has a much darker cause. Voldemort has a specific purpose, which is the end of Muggleborn wizards and control over the Muggle population in this world, while Zeref doesn't have a mission. He just wants to see the world burn. He holds no care for life and death, and there is nothing to hold him back," Jellal said.

The three looked to the newest Hufflepuff. He looked at them with a grim face and said, "Hello, I am Jellal Fernandes. You could say I am an expert on Zeref."

"Are you going to work with us? Because, if you do, you will need to train with us. Also, you need to understand that everything we say in this room is completely confidential. None of it can be shared with anybody," Sting said, locking eyes with each of the three.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who, although they looked scared, nodded at him and stood a bit straighter. He looked towards Sting, then to Makarov, and then to Mavis, "Yes, we are going to work with you."


	17. Makarov's Wrath

Chapter 17: Makarov's Wrath

It was a long night of explanations and by the time the Earthland wizards and the Golden Trio made it back to their dorms to sleep, it was well past lights out. Luckily, between the Invisibility Cloak and the mages true purpose in Hogwarts, they were able to reach their beds without hassle. However, the next week was going to be an interesting and trying experience.

The next day is when Umbridge's inquisitions began, and she decided her first target would be none other than Makarov Dreyar, the headmaster at Fairy Tail Academy. She wanted answers, and she would do almost anything to get them, so as she walked into the dining hall at breakfast, she had a stride in her step, and a law in her hand. She showed it to the short, old man and grinned, expecting him to immediately start spilling whatever beans he had. Instead, he just looked up at her, nodded, and went back to the conversation he had been having with Cana, who looked too drunk to even register the fact that Umbridge had arrived.

Umbridge cleared her throat, growing irritated at the man and said, "Excuse me, Makarov Dreyar. I am Inquisitor for the Minister of Magic of England, and I would like some detailed answers to the questions you have evaded for the past month." All eyes in the room immediately turned towards the front, the mouths of the students closing as their attention locked onto the conversation between Makarov and Umbridge. The Earthlanders tensed, even Sting and Rogue, as they listened in on the conversation.

Makarov looked up at her, his smile bright as he said, "Well, I'm afraid that, since me and my children are not actually from England, I do not have to answer your questions. Where I come from, we have a Magic Council, and they are who we answer to, so I'm afraid that your position as High Inquisitor and your curiosity about the nature of our transfer, our magic, and the threat of Dark Lord Zeref mean little to nothing to me. Now, if you would please, I am trying to enjoy my breakfast." Everyone's mouths dropped open, students and teachers alike, as they heard the words coming from his mouth. The only ones who seemed to be wholly unsurprised by the turn of events were the Earthlanders who just smirked at the old man, a few of them chuckling, knowing that authority and government had never meant anything to him, regardless of where they were.

Umbridge's face morphed in shock, before her mouth and eyes dropped to form a seething scowl, which, to a lesser person, would have drawn out fear, but for the Earthlanders, much less Makarov Dreyar, the scowl seemed more like a child's discomfort than a threat. She huffed at the lack of a reaction from the man and said, "Well if you won't answer my questions, I'll just get one of you _children_ to answer them for me, and the Minister has given me permission to use _force_ if necessary." She sneered at the word children, and smirked giddily at the word force as her eyes raked over the students, starting at the Gryffindor table, moving to the Slytherin table, then the Ravenclaw table, finally stopping at the Hufflepuff table. Her mouth upturned in a cruel smile as she approached the youngest of the transfers, her long blue hair up in high pigtails.

Makarov's mouth set in a firm line, he could handle many things, and this woman was something that he could easily handle. But he knew the kindness in Wendy's heart, and, although knew that she wouldn't reveal anything about their mission, he also knew that she wouldn't fight back against the woman, not when she posed such little threat to them as a whole. He calmly stood up, and Umbridge smirked again, thinking the man had conceded at the threat of her hurting his precious children. She almost rolled her eyes, wondering how he could place such an endearing term on the little imps, but she withheld from the action as she waited for the man to walk around to the front of the table, so she could escort him out and question him without the wandering ears of the students, however, things did not go as she had hoped.

As Makarov approached the front of the table, his face became even harder. Up until this point, nobody had seen him angry, slightly annoyed and exasperated, most definitely, but angry was a new emotion for the Hogwarts students and teachers to witness on the man's face. As a result, no one had truly seen the man's power, and every day, people wondered how he managed to hold the respect of the terrifying Fairy Tail Academy students and teachers.

As Makarov walked around to face her from the front, his back to the student tables and the door, blocking her exit, the students, and Umbridge, started to realize the true power behind the man's jovial façade. He spoke to her, his voice angry, "What did you just say?"

In an attempt to regain control, Umbridge pulled herself upright, saying, "I said, if you don't answer my questions, I will question one of your students, and that I have been given permission to use force, should it be necessary to extract the information."

At her refusal to give up and let it go, Makarov grew to the height of the building, towering over everyone and everything as his body enlarged itself to that of a Titan. 'Titan…' Draco suddenly remembered the conversation from their first Alchemy class, where they said if anyone made him mad they would have to deal with the Titan. He hadn't thought much of it then, but now he realized just how terrifying this Titan was.

Umbridge seemed to have a similar epiphany of the horrifying nature of the man as she tried to find an exit. She turned to her left, only to realize Laxus Dreyar had left the professor's table to block her, and when she looked to her right, hopelessness washed over her when she came face to face with Gildarts Clive. Both men were smirking at her, small sparks coming off of Laxus's body and white lines cutting through the air around Gildarts as their magic ran wild. They pointed towards Makarov, who had finished growing and was starting to speak and was trembling with rage.

"You dare to threaten my children. I do not care if you have the power of your Minister or the power of Zeref behind you, I will not let you harm my children. If you dare to try it again, I will not be so forgiving. Now leave my sight before I do something I regret." the man was truly terrifying, and she did as she was told. She saw Gildarts move out of her way and immediately ran away from the titan standing before her, realizing that a law was not going to make him answer her questions, but she knew she wouldn't give up, her stubbornness telling her to find another way to the truth.

The man slowly became smaller, returning to his original size, but they all felt the raw magical power coming from him, Laxus, Gildarts, and, if they were being honest, the entirety of the Fairy Tail Academy population.

The Hogwarts students stared on incredulously. They had seen the fairies fight before, knew of how powerful they were, but they had only witnessed anger from them a few times. They had seen them fight amongst themselves, even a few becoming angry, but never all of them at once, and never to this extent. They looked around the room to see the signs of their rage coming off of them in pure magic energy. Even looking at the happiest and most innocent mages, they were surprised at what they saw. The drunken Cana looked ready to kill. Natsu, normally stupidly happy, especially during meals, was glaring at the door Umbridge had recently escaped through. Bickslow, perverted and comical usually, was closing his eyes, but they could all see the green glow from behind the closed lids. Every single one of the wizards looked like they were ready to tear the woman to pieces.

Neville cowered behind Seamus while Lavender Brown hid behind Dean, watching as Hermione grabbed Natsu's face, forcing him to look at her and calm down. They saw Ron grab Lucy's hands, dragging them away from where they had settled over her keys and whips. They watched as Harry placed his arms on Erza's shoulder, trying to soothe her raging aura. Lucy grabbed onto Sting, forcing him to sit down when he began to stand up.

Luna reached out to grab at Gray, Ever, and Freed, trying to force them to look at her. Their heads snapped at her, and when they saw her suddenly clear eyes, they calmed slightly, grabbing onto Levy who was trembling in her barely restrained rage.

The four Hufflepuffs were having a hard time, but managed to calm themselves down, with the help of Jellal, who was seething in anger, but managed to cool himself enough to help the others out of their blind rage.

The Slytherins were having just as difficult a time calming down, but Mira was able to snap out of it with a look from Makarov, and she nodded towards the man before turning to calm down Bickslow, Gajeel, and Rogue.

Slowly, the tension in the room dissipated as the people started to nervously whisper among themselves, words flying throughout the day as classes started, lunch came and went, classes ended, and dinner came without incident, until it was time for after school activities.

The Golden Trio were going to have to follow the same after school schedule as the Earthlanders, and that meant training with what they considered to be the more than scary Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar, and Elfman Strauss. They weren't much worried about Cana, Makarov, or Mavis, as they didn't hold the same stern expressions and heavy build as the other three, but they would soon learn one of the most important lessons of going into battle, which was to never underestimate your opponent based on looks.

Other than a few rare instances, including the first day, the Golden Trio hadn't watched an after school training sessions with the wizards, and they weren't entirely sure what to expect from the arrangement. It was decided that Rogue, Levy, and Ron would join Makarov's group, although Ron would only join in on the training, while Sting, Jellal, Hermione, and Harry would join Mavis's group, also only for the training, as they had more classes than the Earthland wizards, and thus more homework, meaning that they did not need to join the mages in their scouting of the school.

The group under Master Makarov arrived at the Quidditch pitch 30 minutes before the end of the Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice. With the season coming within the month, the wizards were forced to do their training during the Quidditch practices. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins would be there to witness their training session, but the mages weren't particularly worried. With Freed's runes, they couldn't get hit by stray balls, and they wizards riding brooms above them couldn't get hit by stray blasts of magic.

Makarov grinned at the wizards standing in a line above him. Well, technically the word grin would be more accurate with the word 'sadistically' placed in front of it. The expression on his face immediately caused every person in the line to hesitantly take a step backwards, with the exception of Rogue and Ron, who weren't yet aware of the games Makarov loved to play during his training with his pupils. Originally, Ron had taken the grin as a sign that the man had calmed down since that morning, but he looked around nervously when he noticed the two people on either side of him take steps backwards, including Erza, who Ron was fairly certain wasn't afraid of anything, and turned behind him to see that even Gildarts and Elfman had retreated slightly. He was slightly relieved to see one of the other newcomers standing there, but he also realized that he was, indeed, a newcomer, and wasn't sure how he should take the guarded look on the other man's face. Rogue noticed the people around him stepping away from the man in front of them, but seeing as he didn't take particular fear for the man, having heard of his kind heart and welcoming ways, he didn't feel particularly threatened.

Makarov then spoke, "Today, we will be doing a magic capacity building exercise, along with fighting and defense tactics." The group that had retreated shuddered slightly at the glint that entered the old man's eyes, seeing the joy he was emitting from his plan. Even for the new members, it was a slightly unnerving sight.


	18. Gajeel's Idea

So so sorry for the long wait! I had a chapter to publish last week, but unfortunately I decided I didn't like the chapter turned out, so I scratched it all and started over with Chapter 18. So now, here I am, with the new chapter. I will try to update more often. Its been 3 weeks since I last updated this story, and I am so disappointed with myself for the wit I put you guys through. So, I will work my hardest to update more quickly. Anyways, here's the next chapter! :)

...

**Chapter 18: Gajeel's Idea**

It had been hell. Ron, Hermione, and Harry hadn't exactly been sure what magical 'training' was. Yes, they'd had Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, but they wouldn't consider that training. They still weren't entirely sure that the torture they had just gone through could be classified as 'training'. Currently, the only coherent thought going through their brains were that Mavis and Makarov were obviously sadistic beings.

"You guys do things like that every day?" Hermione asked her three companions. Levy laughed as she looked at the bushy haired girl, while Gajeel smirked, responding, "Not every day. It changes, sometimes we do physical training, and sometimes we just fight each other."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she imagined a fight between herself in a fight with her terrifying friend. Levy, seeing her scared friend, said, "Don't worry. Master won't make you fight someone on a different level than you. You'll probably fight someone like me."

"Don't underestimate yourselves. You are both strong, even if it is not in brute force tactics like Gajeel. You guys have fast minds and good intuitions, your strength will lie in your ability to outsmart your opponent and jabbing at their weak points," Pantherlily stated at the two. The girls blushed at the cat's praise, while Gajeel let out one of his peculiar laughs.

The four students were sitting comfortably in the almost empty library, books from Earthland piled in front of Hermione, and books from Earth piled in front of Levy. They had been researching each other's world, sharing bits of intellectual knowledge and verifying things they read with each other. The two seemed to have become the best of friends, though they had known each other for less than two days. Gajeel had previously noticed the resemblance between the two, but now it was blaringly obvious. They were like mirrors of each other, constantly with their heads in books and treating him as if he was a stuffed animal. He was actually getting annoyed by it. Before, it had either been just the Shrimp or just Shorty to tease him. They would drag him by his ear, or hug him, completely unafraid and accepting of the Iron Slayer. However, now that both of them were here, he wasn't sure how his reputation would hold up. Pantherlily seemed to find the entire situation amusing, as he loved seeing the Slayer's reaction to the girls' actions towards him. Lily loved both of the girls, they were comfortable to sleep on and they both made sure to get him kiwis all the time.

"Well, I don't think its right that we have to participate in… after school activities in order to learn how to properly use our magic and to defend ourselves. The school's Defense Against the Dark Arts class should ensure we get a proper education, but instead we're learning about the most mundane and simple of concepts without actually practicing," Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Then do something about it," Gajeel commented, "Start a club or something where you guys teach yourselves the magic. When the system doesn't give you what you want, do it yourself."

"Yes, but that would be against _Inquisitor_ Umbridge's rules, as 'the Ministry doesn't find it necessary that students learn 'violent' spells'. Ugh! Honestly that woman is foul. I'm fairly certain blood quills are against the law, but she doesn't seem to mind going against the Ministry in that particular case," Hermione answered in annoyance.

"Well, that's more of a reason to do it, in my opinion. She threatened to hurt Wendy-chan. She isn't a very nice person," Levy answered angrily, but then turned slightly embarrassed as she realized what she had said.

Gajeel grinned, "Anything to mess with that old bat would make me happy. You'd have to start it though, cause it's not like we know your magic or anything, but we're behind you all the way."

Hermione started thinking about the situation. It actually wasn't such a bad idea. Between her books and Harry's experience, they could help the students of Hogwarts learn some vital spells regarding defense and offense when fighting an opponent. She nodded her head in determination, "I'm going to talk to Harry about it, and see if we can do it." Levy smiled at her, while Gajeel nodded. The girls returned to their reading, while Gajeel sat there emotionless nibbling on some iron Levy had made him earlier, Pantherlily resting on Hermione's shoulders as she read about the world her new friends had come from. Levy was reading about the world she was currently in, while taking several notes about things she found interesting that she could ask Hermione later.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sprawled on the couches, several cooling spells having been cast on their bodies so that they could find some sort of relief. When they heard magic training, they hadn't expected their bodies to be so worn out. It turns out that Earthland magic and Earth magic weren't all that different in that regard. Both got tired after using strenuous amounts of magical energy and when trying to build up the power a spell uses. Ron groaned when Natsu jumped down on the couch next to them.

"Hey guys!" he said happily, his pointed incisors clearly visible.

Ron and Harry groaned as Natsu had jostled their worn out muscles when he had unceremoniously jumped on them.

"Harry, why did I let you talk me into this?" Ron grumbled from one side of Natsu.

"It's our world and our problem, we should help them fix it," Harry answered, "Plus it was your choice. You didn't have to do it if you didn't want to."

Natsu cocked his head at them, "What's wrong?"

Ron looked at him, eyes widened and mouth opened, "Your so-called training almost killed us!"

"That might be a bit much to say Ron," Harry said, "But still, it was a lot more difficult than I expected…"

"What do you mean? I didn't think it was any worse than usual," Natsu said obliviously.

Erza hit him upside the head, as she had just walked in behind them and had managed to hear the end of the conversation.

"Owwww, Erza what was that for?" he pouted at the redhead.

"It may not be as bad for us, but keep in mind, they've never done anything like that before. Its new to them, and they may not have the pain and magical tolerance that you've accumulated due to years of training first with Igneel, then at… school," she told the ignorant pinkette.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, sorry guys," he grinned.

At that moment, Hermione came into the common room. She looked around the room, and finding it mostly empty due to the late hour, as it was almost 10 at that point, she quickly made her way over to the boys she had come to identify as her best friends.

"Guys, I just had an idea in the library. Well, technically it was Gajeel's, but it was a really good idea… Anyways, it's a way to fix our DADA problem and to upset Umbridge at the same time!" she said excitedly.

"What's your idea?" Sting said as he came up to join the group. When they looked at him, unsure if they should trust him, he said, "What? I've been here a day and I already don't like her. Who threatens a twelve year old girl?"

Hermione nodded at him before returning her attention to the others, "Ok, so I was complaining about how we never learn anything in DADA that's actually useful, so Gajeel said we should teach ourselves. You know, start a club and teach ourselves and others. Between Harry and me, we should be able to teach people a lot, and we can get other people who are unhappy with the class to join."

Ron said, "That's actually a good idea, you know. I didn't know the metal head actually had a brain." Natsu nodded in understanding of the redhead's statement.

"Like you would know," said Hermione under her breath, causing Harry, Erza, and Sting to laugh, while Ron and Natsu looked confused.

Once his laughter died down, though, Harry's face morphed into one of concern, "I don't know. I don't really think I'm fit to teach some sort of class. Besides, where would we find the time to do the club? Between school, homework, Quidditch, and training with the others, I don't know if I have the time or energy to do it."

"That's the thing, we wouldn't have to train with the Fairy Tail wizards every day. We use different types of magic, so we could train with them sometimes, and the other days, we can use to train with the club, learning new spells. That way, they can do more individualized training on their own, and we can do the same, but without Umbridge watching us constantly. It will drive her crazy," Hermione answered.

"I, for one, think it is a good idea. If there is a way for you guys to help the people around you, you should do it. Vol- You Know Who is back, which means that you guys need to know these spells now," Erza said. Hermione and Ron nodded, looking at Harry.

"I still don't know… I'll think about it…" Harry said, looking at them cautiously, "But now, I think it's time to go to bed. It's getting late." They all nodded, and went their separate ways.

Hermione and Erza had just reached their room when they realized Lucy wasn't with them. "I wonder where she is," commented a concerned Erza.

About a minute before curfew, Lucy ran into their room, breathless and blushing. "Where have you been?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, I had been with… Professor Dreyar, because I had some questions about one of my classes, but on my way back, I ran into Draco, and we started talking, and then it was almost curfew and I had to run back."

"Wait, are you talking about old Professor Dreyar or young Professor Dreyar?" asked a curious Lavender Brown, who had a very obvious crush on the blonde teacher.

"Ummm… the young one, why?" Lucy asked.

"So lucky, running into two of the hottest blondes at the school in one night… I wish I was that lucky…" Lavender looked off dreamily, "Do you think I could ask Pr. Dreyar for some help with my schoolwork?" she said mischievously.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, I suppose you could ask," said a slightly embarrassed Lucy.

In an effort to change the subject, Erza asked, "So what'd you talk to Draco about?" Lucy moved to the bathroom, followed by Erza and Hermione, while Lavender stayed in the main room, falling asleep, where she started dreaming about getting homework help with Professor Dreyar.

"He wanted to know more about my magic. I love it when people are interested in my spirits. He also asked me about my parents, and that's when I left… I didn't really feel like talking about them to him. I don't know, it's just, since I found out about how he treats Mione, I don't really want him knowing about my family problems," Lucy said.

Hermione nodded, "Yea, he can kind of be a bit of an ass when you're not from a rich family."

Lucy blushed, "Well, that's not exactly it. I did come from a rich family. Actually, my family was the richest family in all of Fiore, but my father hated magic. My mother was a celestial mage like me, but she died when I was seven. My father started ignoring me, and he banned me from using magic. I ran away when I was old enough, and that's how I got to Fairy Tail. He ended up losing all of our money and had to start over. He died when I was trapped on Tenrou, but he had sent me presents on my birthday every year, and he had paid my rent for the 7 years I was away. He had had a change of heart, and I'm sad that I didn't get to see that side of him." As she finished her story, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

Hermione rested her hand on Lucy's back, while Erza did the same, rubbing small circles on her back. Erza said, "I understand why you wouldn't want to share that with him. If he asks again, just say you don't want to talk about it."

Erza nodded in agreement, "And if he keeps asking about it, tell me, and I shall punish him," a demonic aura coming from her body. Lucy laughed and finished brushing her teeth and hair.

"Thanks guys. Let's go to bed. We have another day tomorrow."

The next day, after their classes were over, and they were all in the Fairy Tail meeting room, Hermione brought up the idea of a club for learning defensive and offensive battle spells to the other Fairy Tail members. Everyone seemed to think it was a fairly good idea. The encouragement from all of his new friends pushed Harry to agree to the idea. They decided that they would get together a group of kids for an informational meeting that weekend in Hogsmeade.


End file.
